Pokemon: How It Should Have Happened
by The Crobatman
Summary: Pretty Much this writer's dreamchild, I wanted to take the clustercuss mess that the current anime is, and shove it off a cliff. So, I wrote the first episode of this, no Ash, no annoying characters, starting at Square 1. Read it if you've ever been a fan of Pokemon, games or anime... I think you're in for a treat.
1. The Adventure Begins!

Episode 1: The Journey Begins

* * *

Do you know that feeling? That feeling when something amazing is going to happen, and you know it... but you don't know what it is?

That feeling swelled in a twelve-year old boy, his sneakers pounded the pavement as he ran to his destination, the Oak Pokemon Lab.

Red had finally gotten his Pokemon license the night before, and he couldn't stand the wait anymore, he was going to become a Pokemon trainer, and his first Pokemon was waiting for him at that laboratory.

**(Insert Theme Music of Your choice Here)**

The breeze whipped at his open Red jacket, his exposed black t-shirt feeling the cool wind. On his head, he wore a red and white baseball cap, covering most of his very messy jet-black hair. He couldn't hellp but grin when he made it to the lab, he knocked politely on the door, and was greeted by a familiar face... however unpleasant.

"Well if it ain't Red, nice to see you made it." Said another twelve-year old boy, his voice a bit deeper than Reds. This boy was slightly taller than Red, his brown hair stood up in long spikes on a head that wore a smug smirk, as if he was talking to a servant or naive younger sibling.  
"Whatever Blue, can I come in?" Red asked, though he regretted asking the smug Blue for anything.

"Blue, let the boy in!" Called an old man's voice from the Lab, "Fine, Gramps! Alright, get your butt in here..." Red had bolted in before Blue could finish his sentence.

"Red! So glad you could make it." Said Professor Oak, smiling when he saw the boy in the Red jacket.

"Hey Professor, I'm ready to get my Pokemon!" Red said quickly, smiling excitedly.

"Haha, you never were one for small talk. Come on, I'll show you to them."  
"Yes!" Red followed the old man through the lab, Blue trailing behind coolly.

"As you know, this world is filled with many creatures called Pokemon, these creatures can be kept as pets by some, and others are trained by Pokemon Trainers such as Blue here, for incredible contests of skill and strategy. As a Pokemon professor, it's my job and my goal to discover as mush as I can about these creatures."

Red nodded as he watched a large flickering screen with several pictures of Pokemon in the wild, Red's eyes widened as his excitement continued to grow.  
"As for that, I have asked a favor of Blue, and I'm going to ask you."  
Red turned his head, and raised an eyebrow, "A favor?"

"Yes, as you may have guessed, I'm quite old... Not exactly cut out for travel."  
Red nodded.  
"In return for giving you this Pokemon, I ask in return that you attempt to fill this..." Oak reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be some type of PDA, it was red with a blue light at the top left corner.  
"What is that?"  
"This, Red, is a Pokedex, I will give you your first Pokemon to train, and as that goes down, I'd like you to see, catch, and record information for this Pokedex."  
"How do I-?" Red started when the professor handed him the 'Dex.  
"All you have to do is either see or Catch the Pokemon, and it will automatically record information based on the data."  
Red examined the Red electronic device, nodded to the professor in agreement and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Now that that is settled, how would you like to choose your first Pokemon?" Oak smiled, but Red's smile made it look pitiful.  
They came to a table where Blue sat, his first Pokemon sitting on his shoulder eating a berry that Blue fed it.

Red decided to test the Pokedex on it.

He pulled it out and pointed the blue light at the small pokemon, and the dex came up with a picture of the Pokemon and began recording information, in an electronically recorded voice, it spoke the description of Blue's Pokemon.

_"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee's DNA is unstable, this works to its advantage as it's DNA adapts to whatever environment it is placed into."_

Oak smiled as the first Pokemon's data finished recording.

"Okay, now on this table are three Pokeballs, each containing one of your choices for the first Pokemon for you to train and hopefully befriend." Oak, pointed to the three Pokeballs on the Table, Red picked them up, and threw all three into the air as he had seen so many trainers do on TV, the balls opened with a popping sound as brilliant white energy spilt from them. The energy hit the ground and manifested into three Small Pokemon, a Lizard with a flame on it's tail, a frog-like creature with what appeared to be a giant flower Bud growing out of it's back. The third was a blue turtle-like Pokemon with a short, coiled tail.

* * *

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?  
-**This Pokemon is often mistaken for another object, it likes to explode when this happens!

* * *

"Meet Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, these three are the top choices for most Trainers to begin their journey with."  
Red's smile faded slightly.  
"You mean, these aren't the ONLY pokemon I could choose from?"  
Oak's eyes widened, "Well not technically, I do have one more."  
"Not that these guys aren't cool... but could I see the fourth?"  
"Well... Alright, but be warned, this one is a bit... obstinate."  
Oak led Red to the back room, where several small pokemon sat enjoying themselves, except one.  
A small, yellow mouse-like Pokemon, sat in a corner on it's own, it's paws folded over its chest.

"Is that it?" Red asked, pointing to the yellow mouse.

"Yes... That is a Pikachu, I caught it in the whirl islands, can't imagine what it was doing there... Most Pikachu make their homes in Viridian forest here in Kanto"

Red tilted his head, looking at the Pikachu, it didn't look back, it seemed upset.  
"Professor, I'll take it."

Oak's eyes widened, then his expression softened, "You, my friend are a bold trainer. Here's it's Pokeball..." Oak handed it to Red, "Though I doubt you'll be able to get it to go in."  
"Why would I want to put it in the Pokeball?"  
Again, Professor Oak's surprise was evident. Pikachu's ear twitched, and it's eyes opened from their scowl, looking up to the new Trainer.  
"It's small enough, it can walk out here with me if it wants."  
Pikachu smiled and ran over to Red, clambering up his body and onto his shoulder.

"Pika pikachu!" It said resolutely.

Professor Oak was dumbfounded, "I can't believe it, that Pikachu's been nothing but trouble for the last month and it's suddenly friendly?"  
Red laughed as Pikachu fumbled with his hat.

Oak smiled and shook his head, "I think you and Pikachu will do just fine, Red."  
Red nodded, as did Pikachu, who was now resting comfortably on his shoulder, the short fur on its body softening so as to help it relax.

Red and Pikachu stepped out of the lab, only to be interrupted by a certain Spiky-haired trainer.  
"So, you got Pikachu?" Blue folded his arms and smirked, his Eevee mimicked his facial expression.  
"Yeah..."

"Well then, let's test it, I'm itching for a Battle."

Red nodded, and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder in front of him, knowing to prepare for Battle.

Blue sent out Eeevee to fight Pikachu.

Red reviewed Pikachu's attacks, and remembered that all a new Pokemon should know is a standard Tackle-attack and a stat lowerer.

"Eevee, Tackle!"

Eevee attacked, knocking Pikachu off its feet.

"Pikachu, growl!"  
Pikachu replied by crying out a squeak-like growl, it hurt Eevee's ears to hear it.  
"Eevee, Sand Attack!" Blue called out, the irritated Eevee kicked sand into Pikachu's eyes, blinding it.

"Pikachu!" Red called, his eyes widened.

Blue grinned smugly, "Now Eevee, finish it!"

Eevee's attack connected, though this time it didn't knock Pikachu as far as it did.  
"You okay?" Red asked his Pokemon, who was still wiping sand out of it's eyes in spite.  
"Pika!"  
Red scowled, "Alright, use Tackle!"

Pikachu attempted to tackle Eevee, but the sand prevented him from landing the hit.  
"Eevee, you know what to do!"  
Eevee Knocked Pikachu down again, this time, Pikachu didn't get up, making Blue the winner.

Red rushed over to Pikachu, and brushed the sand out of its eyes.  
"Pfft, Now THAT was one easy Battle, the Pokemon League only takes the best y'know, and if this is the best you can do.." Blue snickered and waved as he and Eevee walked away.

"Smell ya later, Red!"

Red was going to retort, but Pikachu needed to rest, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Pika Pi... Pi Kachu." Pikachu spoke as Red held it, Red could somehow tell Pikachu was apologizing... Not that he could speak Pokemon, but just its tone of voice said a lot.  
"That's okay Pikachu, we're gonna get stronger, then we'll show Blue our best!" Red encouraged the small electric type.

"So you'll be going to Viridian City Red?" Red's mother asked him as she finished drying a dish.  
"Yeah, the Pokemon League has a Gym there, if Pikachu and I can beat the Gym leader, we'll ge tone of the eight gym badges."  
Red had dreamed of becoming a participant in the Pokemon League Tournament at the Indigo Plateau since his tenth birthday, the year he had begun wanting to become a Pokemon Trainer.

Red's mother sighed, and smiled sadly.  
"Alright, just... Be cautious, and call your mother once in a while, okay kiddo?"  
Red smiled at his mom, who was sitting with her small Growlithe in her lap.

"Don't worry mom... Pikachu and I can handle anything."  
Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

Red and Pikachu stood at the sign that lead out of their hometown of Pallet.  
"ROUTE 1" The sign wrote, in deep black capital letters.

"Ready?"  
"Pika!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**(Wazzup Pokemon Fanfic readers! **

**I think an explanation is in order here, I was watching some old episodes of the anime on tape earlier this week, and for some reason, I decided to try out the new episodes... Boy was I in for it.**

**I had never been more repulsed in my life! And I have seen some shit! But... This was unacceptable! **

**Damn it CN, you've taken it too far, the new show's animation is the only improvement, period! The voice acting is unacceptable, character development is down the toilet, Ash is less likable than a friggin Magikarp, and do NOT get me started on Iris and Cilan! THEY WERE COOL IN THE GAMES?! WHY MAKE THEM SO ANNOYING ON TV?! **

**...I'm ranting arent I?**

**As I sat through that Arceus-Awful perversion of my childhood I figured out what happened.**

**They quit caring.**

**Ever since the Advanced series came into effect, the people working on the show just got lazier and lazier with even more copy-paste personalities.**

**I have loved every Pokemon game I have ever played, and I've play damn-near all of them! Stories were simple, Pokemon creative... In the games, a character can have more development in a line of textbox than in a season of fully-animated, voice-acted, huge-budgeted cartoon!**

**So I decided screw 'em all! Wipe the board, start over, forget Ash, he's broken, stop adding new characters without any point, go back to what made Pokemon worth it! **

**The kids. The ones who played Pokemon at recess, the ones who ruled the school just cause they had that Charizard Fire Spin Card, the ones who loved it from the beginning and it physically hurts them to watch Pokemon become what it has... A F*cking Cash Cow. **

**So I started this, and I won't end it, Screw you CN, screw you 4kids, Screw you greedy Japanese Bastards. I'll take it from here!**

**So anyway, tell me what you think, remember, my aim with this story is to make it what we want.**

**And for your info: If your review/comment stands out you'll get featured in the mailbag next episode!**

**(PS: The first person to correctly answer the 'Who's that Pokemon' Gets the first shout-out and perhaps my B/W Friend code... Y'know, if ya want it.  
Till next time, don't stop Catchin' 'Em All!)  
**

**-The Crobatman **


	2. Day One

Episode Two: Day One

Red and Pikachu set off down Route One, battling and training against wild Pokemon and tough-looking trees the whole way, "Looks like you have some great speed Pikachu... If we can take advantage of that somehow..."  
"Pika..." The two thought as they walked, when Pikachu piped up, "Pika Pi!"

"What is it?" Red asked, he turned to what Pikachu was looking at, and his eyes widened, "Whoa..." He said as he saw it.

A massive forest stood between the duo and Viridian City... The sign next to the entrance was broken down, off its post, giving off a rather foreboding feel to the forest.

"Viridian Forest..." Red said, holding the ridge of his cap as a cool wind blew through the area.

"Think we're ready?"  
"Pi.." Pikachu sounded unsure, and Red tried to hide it, but he was too.

"C'mon..."

The two of them meandered through the forest, fending off wild Bug Pokemon, fighting off enough that Pikachu learned its first Electric-type move; Thundershock, which proved useful against the other young trainers wandering through the forest.

Red made it to the exit, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, when he caught a glimpse of two men, likely in their early twenties, talking about something. Normally this wouldn't faze Red, but there was something else involved here, Pikachu gritted his teeth and growled, still holding onto Red, but twitching. Assessing the situation, the young trainer hid from the men in the nearby underbrush.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" He asked his Pokemon, whose gaze never shifted from the two men... Red noticed they were wearing uniforms of some kind, Black shirts with high collars, matching Pants, Black army Berets... It honestly looked kind of goofy. There was also a big, red 'R' on the front of their shirts.

Red listened to their conversation.  
"Is it set up?" Asked the first, leaning on a tree facing his companion.

"Heck yeah, this is gonna be awesome." Replied the other.  
"Oh yeah, not even Pewter's little Gym leader's gonna stop us!"  
"How old is that guy anyway?"  
"Young bro, he's like 15."  
"Seriously? You can run a gym that young?"  
"His dad used to run it, but he disappeared, leaving him to deal with the gym and his sibs."  
"Seriously? That's cold, even my dad didn't up and leave."  
"Didn't you kill your dad?"  
"Yeah, with his own knife too."  
"Sweet."  
Red had heard enough, he and Pikachu burst from the bushes, catching the thugs' attention.

"Whoa, who's this kid?" Asked the second of the men, pointing to Red, whose expression was intense, but interrogative.  
"Must be some newbie trainer."  
"I've heard enough outta you two!" Said Red, Pikachu growling in agreement.

"Ooh, little boy's got gumption! Okay, I'll humor the kid." The second man threw a Pokeball between the three, out popped a bat-like Pokemon. Red Registered it in the Pokedex.  
_"Zubat, Poison/Flying type, Bat Pokemon."_

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped out in front of Red and awaited its orders.  
"Pikachu, Thundershock!"  
Sparks flew from Pikachu's Red cheek-circles, Zapping Zubat out of the air, fainting it instantly.

The man's eyes widened, embarassment filled his face as he returned Zubat.

"Pathetic." The first man threw a Pokeball himself, this time revealing a purple snake Pokemon, it hissed. Pikachu seemed to recoil as it hissed, rearing its head.

_"Ekans, Poison Type Snake Pokemon."_

"Ekans, bite!"

Ekans swiftly attacked Pikachu, locking its' jaw on Pikachu's body.

"Thundershock before it lets go!" Red called quickly, remaining calm.

Pikachu responded with another strong shock to Ekans, the snake taking critical damage from the close-range attack.  
Ekans let go of its bite, Pikachu rearing on its forelegs.

"Now Tackle it, quick!"

Pikachu obeyed and knocked Ekans for a loop. The Man returned his Pokemon to its ball, his teeth gritted.  
"This doesn't matter, soon our boss will finish his plan, and then Team Rocket will take over... Permanently."  
The two uniformed men ran off, through the exit to Viridian City.

Red scowled as Pikachu ran back to him.  
"Nice job Pikachu..."

"Pika..."  
"I know, we need to follow them..."

* * *

**Who's That Pokemon?**

It prefers to live in darkness, it's often a major annoyance to passing Trainers

* * *

Red exited the forest, the weaning sunlight striking him, blocked from his eyes by his hat brim. Pikachu jumped down and walked ahead of its trainer.

"No sign of 'em." Red said, looking around. The sun was setting over Mount Silver in the distance, Red always found Sunset to be the best time of day, some days he'd just stare it at it, knowing how close Mount silver was to the Indigo Plateau, where the Pokémon League Tournament was held. He dreamt of what it would feel like to hold that trophy with his Pokémon at his side, the sun setting... how perfect that feeling would be.

His daydream was interrupted by Pikachu calling out.  
"What's up?" He asked his Pokémon, following its gaze to a man in a black trench coat and phadora.

"Who's that?"  
The man turned at met eyes with Red, something about his gaze felt foreboding, powerful... Intimidating.  
"Who are you?" He asked, staring Red down.

"My name's Red, sir..." Red replied, politely, and attempting not to seem as intimidated as he was.

"Red... Are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Yes."

The man's gaze hit Pikachu, whose ears stood straight up.  
"I take it this is your only Pokémon?" He inferred, referring to the yellow electric-type.  
"Well..."  
"I wouldn't waste my time challenging the Viridian Gym leader."  
Red's fear dissipated, irritation replacing it.

"Why not? We're pretty strong!"  
The man chuckled, "Of course, you survived Viridian forest without getting lost, even sent those two Team Rocket grunts running."  
"Team Rocket?"  
"They're an organization that steals Pokémon. They plan to use them to take over the Kanto region."  
Red's eyes widened.  
"What?"

"I wouldn't be too concerned, the only competent member is their boss and his Administrators, the grunts and scientists don't have a clue, even a newbie trainer could take them down, so many already in prison."  
"..." Red remained quiet, then spoke again, "Well then why shouldn't I challenge the Gym leader here? If I can take them out-."  
"As I said before, the Grunts are incompetent, especially when it comes to battles, Gym leaders, like the one in Viridian, are professional battlers."  
"I still think..."  
"Three reasons, boy;"

The man's irritation seemed clear at Red stubborn tendency.  
"One, your only Pokémon is an Electric type, unevolved and obviously very low-level. Two, the gym leader here uses Ground-type Pokémon, all fully evolved trained constantly, completely unaffected by Electric type moves and strong against Pokémon of that type. Three, the gym leader refuses to Battle you."

"How do you know that?!" Red's anger escalated a bit, he tended to pride himself on his league knowledge... How he forgot the Viridian City leader used ground type Pokémon was a mystery to him.  
The man smirked, held out his hand and spoke, "Giovanni, at your service."

Red's anger faded and was replaced by embarrassment, made clear by his cheeks that would quite frankly put Pikachu's to shame.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I hear there's a challenger worth my time at the gym, boy just started and has a total of twenty-four Pokémon... Goodbye."  
Giovanni walked off, leaving Red feeling emotions he didn't know he could feel, he looked at Pikachu, "Pikapi, pika pikachu!"  
It said, obviously trying to cheer his trainer up, and succeeding.  
"You're right Pikachu, c'mon." Red lifted his Pokémon up onto his shoulder again and walked into Viridian City.

"We're not strong enough to take on Giovanni, but there are other gyms."  
"Pika!"

"Then when we're strong, we'll come back and teach that guy a lesson he wont forget!"

"Chu!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Sorry this one's short, but leave us face it, episode 2's never too exciting unless its a follow-up.**

**This Week's Mailbag:**

**The Lucario Kid Writes:  
**

Well... Dang. I loved the old anime, but imagining how this could go... Wow, please keep this up!  
And at the end.. yes, you were ranting, but it was a good rant!  
As for the WTP... I wont answer, I'm not logged in, and I think I have your FC already dude.  
Peace!

**Reply: Thanks for the comfort, nice to know people agree with my views on how the show could improve.  
Keep Reading, and nice B/W2 Reference Username!**

**Steelrush Writes:  
**"Pretty Much this writer's dreamchild, I wanted to take the clustercuss mess that the current anime is, and shove it off a cliff. So, I wrote the first episode of this, no Ash, no annoying characters, starting at Square 1. Read it if you've ever been a fan of Pokemon, games or anime... I think you're in for a treat."

The last sentence is the most truthful part of the summary. Although many of my friends have different views on what the anime has become, I don't blame you for your thoughts on this.

On the part where you said they quit caring, once again, you are correct.

However, I've seen the newer stuff, and there are some newer generation Pokemon that I like, however I'm not going to argue with you on the belief that the new stuff from the anime sucks.

And as for the actors...I've heard better voice acting from a drunk.

So anyway, I'm going to give you thoughts on the story now-

First off, I like how you made Pikachu cooperate with Red that quickly. In the first episode of the anime, I don't really have a problem with how it went there, but I'll admit it was annoying how Pikachu was being a dick at first.

Second, I also like how Red didn't try to put Pikachu in the pokeball right off the bat, and it's also good that you made Red's first battle take place at the beginning (unlike what happened in the anime).

As for the Pokemon riddle, I believe it's either Voltorb or its evolved form.

Now regarding my advice for what you should put in the next chapter, perhaps we can discuss it through PM's (this post would be too long to read if I told you all my thoughts on it :P).

Nice job, but there's also something I want to tell you in addition to this;

One of the finest things you did so far is that you represented a large portion of the Pokemon fanbase. This is actually what a lot of people have been thinking, and if we were writers for the series...

Well, it'd be more popular than the creators of the series could ever imagine it to be.

I'm looking forward to what you have next.

**Reply:**

**100 Percent correct on the WTP for you! It was Voltorb!**

**Second, I'm glad you like this stuff, I have a few surprises in store, and quite a bit of familiarity too, hope to see you write again!**

**Nauran Writes:  
**You forgot to have Professor Oak ask the most important question to Red.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

**Reply: I was hoping someone would bring that up! I had every intention of putting that in... but I just couldn't figure out how to put it in context!  
With luck, I'll figure it out and add it in, 'cause that's a joke I REALLY want to put in here somewhere.**

**That's it for this Episode's Mailbag! Till then, write, comment, Pm, Anything really! This is for the fans!**

**This week's "Who's that Pokemon?" Winner: Steelrush**

**See ya next time!**

**-TheCrobatman**


	3. A Bit Early For a Reunion!

**Episode 3: Bit Early For a Reunion!**

Viridian City was a much larger area than Red's hometown, though not quite big-city, it was definitely a fish-out-of-water experience for the Twelve-year old. Pikachu's attention was caught by the sights and smells around them, particularly by a nearby restaurant. A loud gurgling sound rumbled from Pikachu's abdomen... Red smiled.  
"Hungry big guy?"  
"Pi..." Pikachu tried to act tough, but honestly it was just adorably weak.

"That makes two of us, I got some money, all trainers are given some at the beginning, and it's a general rule that if we win, the other person has to give us a certain amount of money..."  
"Pika?"  
"Yeah, those Rocket goons aren't too good at listening to rules are they?"

"Ka!" PIkachu agreed, mad that the Rockets didn't give them their prize money.

Red and Pikachu waltzed into the place, a wide grin covering both the pairs' faces as they took notice that this wasn't just a restaurant, it was a Trainer Club!

Excitedly, Red walked up to the counter, it was set up like an old-fashioned bar, Pikachu took the seat next to him, propping its paws on the counter.

"Hey, can we get somethin' to eat?" Asked Red as politely as that sentence could sound on an empty stomach.

The girl behind the counter turned around.  
"Red!" She smiled and walked over to him, she was about 5'5", in her late teens, blue eyes and dark brown hair... Just like her Brother's.

This was the Professor's Granddaughter and Blue's 17-year-old sister, Daisy Oak.  
"Oh hey! You work here?"  
"Well yeah, girl's gotta eat."  
Daisy was basically Red's best friend and Babysitter since as long as he could Remember. He'd spend hours over at the Oaks' house just to pretend he was a Pokemon trainer with Blue, and Daisy would always be the champion in their games, pretending to Battle and always losing for the sake of making Red and Blue feel good... Red remembered how close he and Blue were then, he wondered if he would ever get along with Blue the way he did back then... Daisy on the other hand was a completely different story.

Daisy had become a trainer when she was eleven, leaving home for a long time, from what Red could remember, she had gotten her sixth gym badge and given up the Pokemon league, he didn't know why.

"Anyway, what brings you here kid? Long way from Pallet Town-" Daisy would have finished her statement, then she noticed the Pikachu at the Bar table.  
"Oh my- Are you a trainer now?" Asked Daisy after noticing Pikachu.  
Red nodded and smiled, patting Pikachu lightly on the head.  
"Then, this Pikachu's yours?"  
Red nodded again, when out of nowhere Daisy had picked up Pikachu.  
"Ohmygosh it's so cute!" She rubbed her nose to Pikachu's, making the small Pokemon blush.  
"How long have you had it?" She asked, still cuddling the very happy Pikachu against her very-well matured chest.  
"This morning."  
Daisy's eyes widened, "Seriously? You made it through Viridian Forest in less than a day?"  
"Well yeah, with Pikachu it was easy."  
Daisy set Pikachu down, "You must be good, though I should expect that from you, mister 'I'm gonna be the best like no one ever was'." She teased him about how he acted when she babysat him so long ago.

* * *

WHO'S THAT POKEMON?

Unlike their evolved form, these bird Pokemon travel in flocks and prefer not to get into fights.

* * *

Red caught up with Daisy, talking about what had happened in Pallet Town since she had left, when she piped up with a suggestion, "Hey, I get off in an hour, how about you and I battle one-on-one?"  
Red smiled at that thought, and agreed.

One hour and one meal later, Red and Daisy stood at two ends of the Trainer Club Stadium. Trainer clubs are where Pokemon Trainers do battle to train, sometimes just for fun.

"Ready?" Asked Daisy, a determined smile on her face.  
"Don't hold back." Pikachu jumped from Red's shoulder onto its spot on the stadium.

Daisy lifted her Pokeball and released her Pokemon for Battle.

In a shot of energy, the Pokemon was revealed to be a taller, darker and more tough-looking Pikachu.  
"Raichu!" It said, standing on its back legs as it squared off to Pikachu.

The Pokedex, sensing unknown Pokemon, registered Raichu and piped off in Red's pocket.

_"Raichu, Electric Type, Electric Mouse Pokemon, Evolves from Pikachu via Energy from a Thunderstone."_  
"A Raichu?" Red questioned, assuming Daisy did it to show off some kind of 'irony', she liked that kind of thing.

"Sure is, ready?"  
"I was born Ready!"

"Raichu, Thunderpunch!" Raichu lunged at Pikachu, its brown paw connecting with its head.  
"Pikachu! You okay?"  
Pikachu jumped up, only a bit fazed, "Pika!" It squeaked, encouraging Red to go on.  
"Cool... Alright, Pikachu, Tackle!"  
"Raichu, stay frosty!" Daisy ordered and Raichu obeyed, evading Pikachu quickly and delivering a counterattack with a tail swipe.  
Red was in trouble, he gritted his teeth... Then he noticed something, Raichu liked standing on two legs, unlike Pikachu, its legs were fairly long, and it used its tail for balance.  
"Pikachu, slide underneath it!"  
The yellow mouse obeyed, sliding under Raichu.  
Daisy's eyes widened, a small scowl on her brow.  
"Raichu, careful!"  
"Rai?" Raichu watched the smaller mouse go under it, and disappearing from view.  
"Now Pikachu, grab its' tail tip!"  
Pikachu realized what Red was up to and eagerly grabbed Raichu's Tail.  
"Shake it off Raichu!"

"Hold your grip and use Thundershock!"

Pikachu sent a relay of shocks through Raichu's tail.

"Now let go!"  
Pikachu jumped off and landed a few feet from Raichu, who was now breathing heavily from the critical hit it just received.

"Raichu! Turn around quick!"  
Raichu tried to obey, but it was breathing hard, just to the point where a tackle from Pikachu could directly hit it, sending a few feet back.  
"Nice work Pikachu!"  
"Pika!"

"This isn't over yet Red!" Exclaimed Daisy, whose Raichu had gotten up, and seemed a bit angry.  
"Keep it up buddy!" Red called to his Pokemon, who responded by crackling electricity.

"Raichu, slam attack now!"

Raichu's Tail wrapped around Pikachu, the surprised Pokemon looked to Red, whose surprise was as evident.  
Raichu followed through by lifting Pikachu up and slamming him down on the ground, severely damaging it.  
"Pikachu!"  
The small mouse was on the ground, not moving.  
"Pikachu..." Red was about to call the match, when Pikachu leapt to its feet and managed to hit the unsuspecting Raichu with a Tackle.  
"Pikachu!" Red shouted excitedly, Daisy's expression was honestly priceless.  
"That's.. Im... Possible.."

Pikachu, beaten and bruised, continued to fight against Raichu in the longest battle it had gone through and hadn't given up...It was gonna win, and no one could tell it otherwise.  
"Pikachu, time to make it or break it!"  
Pikachu managed to connect one more Tackle to Raichu, who finally fell onto its back, eyes closed, unable to take anymore.

"Raichu!" Daisy ran out onto the field.  
"Pikachu!" Red ran out too, Pikachu leaping into his arms.  
"You did great buddy! That was awesome!"  
"Pika, pikapi pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

Daisy looked up at them, smiled in defeat and returned her Raichu to its Pokeball.  
"You did good Red, you and Pikachu have some real potential." She said, standing up and walking over to Red.  
"Haha, it was all Pikachu."  
"Pi!" Pikachu smiled and sat on Red's head.

"I haven't had a battle that intense since... Well, since my first Gym Battle!"

Red and Daisy left the restaurant, only to run into the first and only trainer to beat Red... Blue.

"Blue!" Daisy ran up and hugged her little brother who tried to squirm out. "Sis, c'mon, not in front of Red!"  
"Shut up and hug me you little freak!"  
Blue rolled his eyes and hugged his sibling, while Red and Pikachu snickered in the Background.  
"Alright, alright, we hugged, get offa me!"  
Daisy laughed and let go, Blue took a breath and turned to Red.  
"Heh, nice to see you Red, don't suppose you're up to battle?"  
Red shook his head, "Pikachu couldn't take another Battle, maybe some other time.

The moonlight revealed Blue's smirk.  
"Figures, who'd you fight? Some Rattata? Woop, maybe your poor Pikachu got itself all worn out on a Metapod!"

Daisy put her hands on her hips and Red just scowled.  
"Blue, quit it!"  
"I'll stop being sarcastic when he quits being weak!"  
"I'll have you know he just beat me, and if you're calling me weak, you've got another thing coming!" Daisy was holding Blue by his shirt.  
"Fine, Fine! Put me down!"

"Good boy, now apologize."  
Blue rolled his eyes again, and spoke, "I'm sorry..."  
Red was going to Reply... But Blue continued.

"Sorry you're so slow!" He said before sprinting in the other direction.

Daisy sighed, "Oh Blue..."

Red sensed something was amiss, but he knew Daisy well enough to know when she needed her space.

Daisy invited Red to stay in her room in the nearby Pokemon Center, the Nurse there was a good friend of both Daisy and Red's mom, so she let him camp out there.

By the next morning, Red had already left with Pikachu and a nice Breakfast. Saying his goodbyes to Daisy, he set out in the direction of the next gym, directly north of Viridian was a little mountain city called Pewter, with its own Gym.

Route 2 was very grassy, full of wild Pokemon just itching for battles.

Red made it to near the end of the Route, and caught sight of an unpleasant sight, those two men from Viridian Forest stood in front of the gate to Pewter.

The young trainer hid again, to hopefully listen in to their conversation... A feeling of Deja Vu washing over him.  
"Is it here yet?"  
Asked the shorter grunt to his colleague, who just stood staring at the sky.  
"Be patient, it'll be here."  
"What are they-?" Red whispered to himself, only to be cut off by the sound of a Sonic Boom above his head, he looked up as he saw what appeared to be an orange blur drop something to the men.

"Alright, nothing like Air Mail!" The younger said as he caught it.

"With this detonator, Diglett cave will blow, and we can take the Pokemon inside.  
Red was about to jump out as he had before, but the men had run off already.

"Did you hear that Pikachu?" He asked anxiously to Pikachu, who responded with a surprised squeak.

"They're gonna bomb Pewter City!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**HaHA! Dontcha hate cliffhangers? No worries, if you're good, the new episode may come on sooner! **

**Anyways, here's this week's mailbag!**

**Steelrush Writes:  
**Team Rocket, a band of dirty thieves lacking pretty much all moral fiber. It doesn't surprise me that one of them was willing to kill his own father, nor does it surprise me that the other one had a Zubat that was too weak to survive a thundershock from Pikachu.

Speaking of which, the Pokemon battle shows Red's intuition when it comes to Pokemon battles. In the world tournament (in BW 2) the announcer refers to Red as the living legend, which pretty much means he's the top dog when it comes to Pokemon trainers.

As for the Who's That Pokemon riddle, I can't make an accurate guess with the limited information.

Though there's many possibilities, when you said annoyance I think of Whismur.

I can go on with this post but I'm a little tired at the moment. Good job, and I'll think of some ideas to share with you later when I have some more energy.**  
**

**My Reply:**

****I decided to take a more... Gritty take on Team Rocket, replayed Firered recently and lemme tell ya, compared to Galactic or Plasma... Rocket felt underwhelming.

So I chose to make 'em more than just a bunch of losers... I say that loosely, they're still losers, but they're better losers.

And yeah, you'll see a lot of that in Red, he's pretty much the imprint of every trainer who ever picked up a gameboy, so I wanted him to do what we couldn't, y'know?

And as for the answer to the riddle?...Well, you did your best, the answer was Zubat.  
Maybe I should clarify, the WTP's are just gonna be gen1 Pokemon and their evolutions/preevolutions.

I'm no genwunner, but I like to keep all things in context, and that includes keeping the new pokemon a mystery before they're public ready.

* * *

**Sigh... Only one noteworthy review this round? C'mon, I KNOW I'm getting more traffic than that, I can't make this what you want unless you put in your ideas! So... DO IT! Haha!**

**Well, till next time, This is Crobatman, Signing off!**


	4. Rocks and Rockets

Episode 4: Rocks and Rockets!

Red ran into the City, having lost sight of the men, he knew he had to find someone who could help. He sprinted about the place, attempting to find anyone, a police officer, a less-new trainer... Nobody.

"Whadaya think Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pointing to the Diglett cave their foes had spoken of.

Red looked and thought for a moment.

"Alright, looks like we're on our own."

Red ran around the corner, and was shocked to see that those two weren't the only people in black uniforms there, there were at least seven more, each holding a Pokeball.  
Red stood in awe, but something else caught his attention, a massive Snake Pokemon made completely of Boulders, smashing the Zubat, Ekans and Koffing that the Team Rocket members were sending out.

"Onix! Slam!" Its trainer called out, a tall boy, about 15 years of age, wearing a sandy-orange hoodie and army pants.

"OOONX!" Onix roared as it attacked, easily defeating the Rocket members' small Pokemon.

"Now get out of my city!" The Onix' trainer ordered the grunts, most of them obeyed... All but two, they were dressed in White Uniforms, rather than the standard Black.  
"I don't think we can do that little boy, y'see, we have orders to take all of the Pokemon from this cave, one way or another." Said the first, she was a tall woman, though very young, about 20 to 21 was Red's guess, long blood-red hair and steel-blue eyes that seemed to stab into whatever she looked at.

"You'll hurt innocent people and Pokemon if you go through with this!" Barked the boy, gesturing to the cave.  
"Our mission is too important to worry about a little pain... Now step aside." Said the second, a man of equal height and age to his female compadre, he with long-ish Light Blue hair, obviously dyed, it would look goofy on anyone but him.

"Never!"

"Fine then... Go!" The male white Rocket sent out a Pokeball, it released a massive Snake-like pokemon as well, though this one was far different from Onix.  
It was blue and tan, though its body wasn't what caught Red's eye, it was its atrocious face, massive fangs, horns and fins left an intimidating impression on the Onix, who seemed to back up a bit.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados did as it was ordered and blasted Onix directly with a high-pressure blast of water from its gaping mouth.  
Red's eyes widened, as did Pikachu's, both knowing fully well that water type moves were very strong against Rock type and Ground type Pokemon... and Onix was a member of both groups.

Onix fell to the ground with a loud boom as Gyarados' blast impacted, it was soaked and very weak.

"Well then. boy, give us back our detonator and we'll send you on your way."

Out of nowhere, a bright yellow light shot across the sky, it hit Gyarados, lighting it up like a blown fuse, Gyarados stopped moving, falling to the ground and seaching for its assailant, as were Onix's trainer and the two members of Team Rocket.  
"Hit 'em again Pikachu!" Red ordered Pikachu for a repeat of its double-powerful Thundershock.

"No!" Yelled the girl member, scowling at Red and Pikachu.  
"This Gyarados exceeds its level of power in all aspects! How is this possible?!"  
"Gee, I wonder... Do your homework, electric-type moves are four times more powerful against a flying-water type like Gyarados!"

Red Slid down the cliff he was on with Pikachu and met up with the other boy, who was smiling in thanks.  
"This isn't over, children... Team Rocket WILL succeed!" In that word, Team Rocket and their fainted Pokemon were gone.

"Thanks for the save, we were in real trouble back there." The boy returned his Onix to its Pokeball for a rest and faced Red.

"Not a problem, just glad I got here."

"Same here, say, whats your name?"

"Red, and you?"

"Brock."  
Red smiled, "Gym leader Brock?"

"One and only." Brock smiled with a hint of regret.

"Cool, as you might've guessed, I came here to challenge you to a battle for the badge..." Red explained, Pikachu running back up his shoulder.

"Challenge accepted, I'll wait for you in the gym, Onix needs a rest."  
"Sure thing."

After Brock left, Red ran to the Pewter City Pokemon Center, in order to contact Professor Oak... If anyone could help with this Team Rocket situation, it was him.  
"Red, good to see you! How's the Pokedex coming aliong?"

The Professor's face appeared on the Pokemon Center's videophone booth, he and Red spoke face to face.  
"Well, so far I've seen 24 Pokemon, but there's something more important I need to talk about!"

Oak's brow furrowed, "Well what is it?"

"There are these people, this 'Team Rocket', that's what they call themselves. From what I've found out, they've been stealing Pokemon from their trainers, as well as forcing them out of their homes in the wild."  
Oak looked surprised, but miantained his cool, "Red, have you come across any of them?"  
"Actually, just now in Pewter city, the gym leader and I pushed them out but I doubt they'll lay low."  
"Be careful boy, Organizations like this are uncommon, especially when their ambitions involve Pokemon..."  
"I will Professor, g'bye.."

Red hung up and walked out of the booth to find a familiar sight, Blue stood at the Pokemon Center Counter, Taking back three Pokeballs after having them healed.  
Red caught Blue's attention, smugly, he walked over.  
"Well, so you finally made it... Gotta say, I'm a little disappointed."  
Red clenched his fist, "What about?"  
"Well your Pokedex Progress, was talking to gramps about it... You haven't caught ANY other Pokemon."  
Red looked at his Pokedex, and mentally hit himself in the face, he had registered about thirty Pokemon, but the only information he had in full was what he had on Pikachu.

"I got no idea how ya beat Daisy in Viridian, but I do know I wanna battle. Now." He said, Red scowled and agreed.

The two boys left the center and began the battle in the street.  
"Go, Eevee!" Blue sent Eevee out for a rematch against Pikachu.  
"Ready, Pikachu?" The small Pokemon hopped down and squared off against the Eevee, "Pika!"  
Eevee smirked and the battle began.  
"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee struck Pikachu before it could react, but it remained unfazed as Red sent his next command.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"  
Pikachu shot a bolt toward Eevee, connecting with it, but only barely stopping the fox-like creature in its tracks.  
"Eee!"

"Ka!"

"Eevee, sand attack!"

"I don't think so, Pikachu, stay away from the sand!"  
Pikachu rolled under the attack and struck Eevee in a counterattack.  
"Ng..." Blue said, frustrated.  
"Now thundershock at close range Pikachu!"

Pikachu let loose its sparks and shocked its foe at very close range, knocking it over and to Blue's surprise, Fainting it.

"Yes!" Red cheered, as did Pikachu, savoring its sweet payback.  
"Hmph, guess you have some skill... This aint over yet."  
Blue tossed his second Pokeball in the air as he returned Eevee, revealing a large mouse... Nix that, a large, fat, brown fuzzy Rat that loomed over the startled Pikachu, baring its fangs.  
"RAATICATE!" It called, hissing.  
"Raticate, Super Fang!"

Pikachu attempted to dodge, but Raticate's speed put the mouse's to shame, its large fangs chomping on Pikachu.  
"Pikaouwa!"  
Pikachu called in pain as Raticate let go.  
"C'mon Pikachu, be strong!"  
"Piika... KACHU!"

Pikachu let out an angered growl at Raticate, who had just taken another order for a bite.  
"Pikachu, thundersh- NO!" Pikachu was sent reeling from a Take Down attack, fainted dead away.

"Nice try, Red, better luck next time. Smell ya later!" Blue took off with Raticate toward Diglett cave.

Red scowled as the smug boy ran off, picking Pikachu up off the ground, "You okay buddy? Anything hurt?"  
"Ka Pi Chu..." PIkachu replied irritably.

"Just your pride?" Red said, taking Pikachu back into the Pokemon Center.

About an hour later, Red and Pikachu sat outside, near the gym.  
"Didja see Blue's backpack? He had this gym's badge on his strap... Showoff." Red said in contempt as Pikachu promptly agreed.

"But that means he beat this gym, which says something about how muchu better we must need to be..."  
"Pika..."

Red stared at the door, then firmly pushed it open.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Alright! Gym battle number 1! **

**I remember my first battle against Brock in Yellow version...Red version was easy, it was Yellow that grinded my gears.**

**Good times :)**

**Anyways, here's this week's mailbag!**

**Guest Writes: **Staravia

**My Reply: *Buzzer* Wrong! Next!**

**Anon1 Writes: **YOU sir, YOU need to apply for a job writing the script for the anime. To be completely honest, the only good things in the anime anymore are the Pokèmon and the battle scenes.

Actually, if you want to hear worse voice acting in the anime, look at (listen to) the Orange Island movie.(UMMmm... forgot the name, sorry.)

And, the answer to the riddle is Starly. Maybe. I dunno.

**My Reply: Thank YOU sir! I would if I had any interest in being a corporate d-bag. Leave us face it, they don't care enough to hire someone who cares... So I'm stuck.  
****And you couldn't be more right, the ONLY good thing anime-wise is the animation for battles and the Pokemon designs.  
****But... I have to disagree, Pokemon 2000, the one you're talking about, is actually my second favorite of the Pokemon movies... The VA's were at LEAST trying then!**

**And you're closer than you think, but I REALLY need to clarify one thing: The Who's that Pokemon segments are KANTO-POKEMON ONLY for now. original 151 exclusively!**

**Anyway, nobody got it right this week... *Sigh* Fans, I am disappoint.  
Pidgey! The first pokemon most of us ever thought was worth catching!**

**C'mon guys, try this one, this is discouraging.**

**But anyway, see ya next time!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, **

**-TheCrobatman**


	5. Hard on the outside

Episode 5: The Softest Rocks are the Hardest

Episode 5

"Well, a new challenger! Brock just got back from his last one, wow what a whirlwind that kid was!" Said a man just inside the door, standing in front of Red.  
"Yeah yeah, now lemme in."  
"Alright, now just take this, you might be able to use it if your Pokemon ge t hurt."

The man handed Red a bottle of fresh water, "Uhh Thanks Mr-?"

"Oh nobody knows my name," He said with a smile, "People just call me Jim Gai."

"Oh, well, thanks!" Red said, putting the wate rin his backpack and walking into the Gym.

"Good luck! Brock uses Rock-type Pokemon, fire-type and normal type moves wont do much good, but you didn't hear it from me, but water, grass, fighting and steel type moves nice and solid against Brock's Rocks."

Red and Pikachu meandred into Brock's gym, it was outfitted with large rocks on all sides, with a hard, gritty sanded floor.

"Yo!" Yelled Brock from across the Gym.  
"Nice to see you again, you ready for a solid battle?"  
"Always! And nice to see you too!"

A referee came out of the side of the gym.  
"This gym battle will be a two-on-two match, only the challenger may use a healing item or make a substitution, no time limit, begin!"

"Go, Geodude!" Brock sent out a small boulder with arms, it floated in place god-only-knows-how.  
"Alright, go for it Pikachu!" Pikachu ran onto the field.  
"Hope you know what you're doing, Geodude's not just Rock-type, it's Ground Type too."  
Red smirked, "We'll see if that matters."  
Brock returned the smirk, "Geodude, Tackle!" Geodude tossed its hard body at Pikachu, striking it hard.  
Red gauged Geodude's power, checking on Pikachu, who had landed on its feet.  
"Ready buddy?"  
"Pika!" Pikachu replied, crackling electricity from its cheeks.  
"Alright, just do what we talked about in the Pokemon Center!"  
Brock sent another Tackle order, Geodude once again connected with Pikachu, hard, sending it reeling... just as Red had planned."  
"Pikachu, use the wall!"

As Pikachu hit the wall, it stretched its tiny legs and shoved off it, Tackling Geodude at high speed.  
"Geo!" It cried, rolling further than it had sent Pikachu.  
"Hey, that was creative!" Brock smiled across the gym.  
"Thanks, can't go up against someone stronger than you without pushung a few rules."  
Red grinned and adjusted the brim of his hat.  
"Alright, Geodude, Tackle Pikachu!"  
Geodude threw itself at Pikachu again, though this time Pikachu was prepared, jumping off of Geodude's head and landing Behind it.  
"Now Pikachu, Tackle!"  
Pikachu threw itself at Geodude again, from behind.

"Geodude is no longer able to battle!" Called the ref as Geodude fainted.

"Now that's power! Not many challengers get past Geodude, you have talent kid!"

"Thanks, from you that;'s a compliment Brock!"

"Don't get too comfortable, because here comes my trump card!"

Brock tossed his Pokeball into the air, revealing the Onix that had helped him fend off Team Rocket.  
"BRRRONX!" Roared the Onix, Pikachu grew determined, looking up at it.  
"Alright Pikachu, use Tackle!"  
Pikachu attacked Onix, though it seemed like it didn't, as Onix barely Recoiled.  
"Uh oh." Red hadn't counted on Onix' defense being so high... Time to rethink.  
"Onix! Bind!"

Onix obeyed, constricting Pikachu in its tail.  
"Pikachu! Hang on!"  
"Piiika..." Pkachu groaned, fighting the constricting pressure around him.  
Red watched Pikachu in this pain... And knew he couldn't win this fight...

A white towel was thrown onto the field on Red's side.

"The Challenger has forfeited the match! The Gym Leader wins!"

Brock returned Onix to its Pokeball, and walked over to Red.  
"That was a nice match, that Pikachu's really something, I expect a rematch soon."

Red smiled weakly as Pikachu hobbled up onto his shoulder and into his backpack, breathing hard and trying to rest.

"Yeah, I will."

Red sat again in the Pokemon Center, Pikachu eating a bowl of Pokemon Food next to him. He sat there, his chin in his hands, thinking deeply about what went wrong... And the only problem he saw was the type disadvantage... He began to think about what he was doing, was he really cut out to be a trainer? Sure he had a few victories, but... Was it worth all of the losses? It wouldn't be fair to his Pokemon if he were to keep going and let them lose so often...

"Pika?" Pikachu put its paws on Red's jean-covered leg.

"Hm? Oh, I'm okay Pikachu..."

"Pika.. Pi pikachu!"  
Red was a bit startled, but from Pikachu's tone he could tell it was trying to cheer him up...

"Excuse me young man..."  
Red glanced up and saw an older man, likely in his forties, gray hair and slightly age-lined skin, he was thin, though he also seemed to have a strong build for his age.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I watched your gym battle, and I think I may be able to help."  
Red's eyes lit up, "You can? How?"  
"Meet me behind the Pewter City Gym tonight, once the sun goes down."

Red nodded his head as the man left.

Exiting the Pokemon center, Red looked up and saw the sun... Sighing as he realized it was only early afternoon.

"Alright... We have a few hours to kill, c'mon Pikachu, lets have a look around town."

Pewter City wasn't nearly as big as Viridian, the houses and buildings seemed smaller, though considering this town was a mining town way back when, it should have such a rugged feel.

After looking around a bit, Red came across one particular house that happened to be right next to the Pokemon gym... Where something smelled REALLY good.

The scent caught Pikachu and Red's attention, drawing them to it, imagine their surprise when they looked in on the window behind a tree and saw that the smell was coming from a pot in a kitchen, stirred by Brock.

"Is it done yet?"  
Red heard a very young voice from inside, and a small hand clambering up Brock's leg.

"Almost guys, just a few minutes." Brock smiled, gathering a few bowls.  
A slightly older voice piped up too, "Hey Brock... Is it okay if I don't go to school tomorrow?"

Brock raised an eyebrow, "Forrest, you love school, are ya sick little brother?"

"No... I just don't wanna."  
Brock frowned and handed three other younger kids their dinner and walked his little brother outside... Under the tree Red and Pikachu were hiding in.  
"Alright kiddo, what's the matter?" Brock knelt down and asked his little brother, who looked about 7 or 9 years old.

"Its just... We have this stupid project tomorrow."  
"And what is that?"  
"We're supposed to talk about what our mom and dad do..."  
Brock's expression softened further.

"Oh.."  
"Yeah."  
"Well what's wrong with that?"

Red listened intently, he remembered the Team Rocket members talking about a gym leader without parents... It was Brock.

"Brock, I can't! Dad's gone, and mom is..." Forrest looked  
"Hey, they're not your ONLY family ya know."  
"Hm?"

"You got Yolanda, Salvadore, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie, Timmy, Billy and Tilly... Then there's me."  
Forrest looked down, then gave his brother a hug, which was returned by Brock.

"Brock, when's Dad coming back?"  
Brock held Forrest by his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "I don't know buddy... But what I do know is that we need to be tough, and someday dad will come back."  
"Okay..."  
Brock carried his little brother inside as Red and Pikachu shared glances of 'I don't know what to think'.

As soon as he knew the coast was clear, Red climbed down off the tree and he and Pikachu continued on their way, it was sunset and they had an old man to meet.  
Behind the gym, Red met up with the man that he had run into earlier, who was holding a small machine, it looked like a CD player, but rather than a jack for headphones was a Suction cup on the end of a long cord.  
"Here, take this, and attach the Cup to Pikachu's head."  
"Uh sure... What's it gonna do?"  
"Do you know of the Steel-type?"  
"Not much but..." A light lit in Red's head, "Wait, this is a-?"  
"A TMT, or Technical Machine Teacher. It will teach a pokemon a move via data disc, like this one..." The old man lifted a grey disc and inserted it into the TMT.  
"What's it gonna-?" Red started to ask, when suddenly a jolt of gray lightning shot through the cord into Pikachu's mind, the Pokemon flinched, but its face didn't look in pain, moreso... Thoughtful."  
"Pikachu?" Red asked, checking to see if his Pokemon was alright.  
The cup fell off of Pikachu as the cord's grey glow dissipated, the disc being ejected.  
"What move did Pikachu learn?"  
The Old man took the disc from the ejector and snapped it."Iron Tail, a powerful and obscure steel-type move I have received on my travels.  
"Iron Tail huh?"

"Yes, and Steel-type moves are very effective on Rock-type Pokemon like Brock's. You should be able to surprise Brock tomorrow."  
"Yeah?" Red smiled, then frowned. "But, why'd you break the disc? What if we could use it again?"  
"That's the thing about Technical machines, they can teach a move only once, after that, they're useless..."  
"Oh.." Red looked at Pikachu, which was examining its tail, which it was moving around, slamming it on the ground.  
"Then why would you use it on-?" Red attempted to question him, but he was gone, leaving his TMT with Red.  
"Guess he won't mind if we keep this huh?"  
"Pika!"

* * *

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?  
**This Pokemon Flies in huge groups, attacking travelers savagely. Its tiny wings make other Pokemon underestimate its fierce appearance.

**(AN: ALL WTP segments are going to be Kanto Pokemon ONLY until the story moves onto the next region. So... NO. It isn't any pokemon beyond Mew!... Thank you :))**

* * *

The next morning, Red and Pikachu stood once again at the gym.  
"Time for round two Pikachu, you ready?" Red asked the resolute yellow mouse standing at his side, who gave him a thumbs up and a confident squeak.

"Hey, you! You came back for a rematch!" Jim Gai said to Red, welcoming him back.  
"Is this new?" Asked Red, tilting his head.  
"Oh it's pretty uncommon, most Trainers don't have the guts to rechallenge Brock within a day, you got some gumption kiddo."  
"I suppose, catch ya later with my badge Jim!"  
"I look forward to it!"

"Hey! You came back!"  
"Yeah, I think it's time for a rematch!"  
"Hm." Brock smiled, tossing out Geodude.

The second battle commenced, Pikachu and Geodude on either side of the dark, rocky gym.  
"Pikachu, Tackle!"  
"PikA!" Pikachu launched itself at Geodude right away, somehow stronger than it had yesterday.

"Geodude! Don't let Pikachu near you!"  
Geodude used its arms to launch over Pikachu, directly over it.  
"Pikachu, Tackle it backwards!"  
Pikachu skidded and backflip-tackled Geodude, knocking it off its jump trajectory and sending it reeling out of control to the ground.  
"Geodude, Defense curl!"  
The Rock-type obeyed and held its arms in close to its body, hitting the ground and rolling.  
Red smiled and gave his next command.  
"Pikachu, Tackled Geodude against that Rock!"  
Pikachu growled strongly and launched its body in a straight-tackle to the curled-up Geodude, sending them both into the granite, chipping a huge dent into the boulder.

Both of them landed, Geodude upside-down while Pikachu on its feet.  
"Geodude, Tackle!"  
Geodude launched itself at Pikachu, its heavy body sure to land a direct hit on the electric-type.  
"Pikachu, Batter up IRON TAIL!"  
Pikachu's tail suddenly glowed with a starlike shine, and once the glow was gone, its sheen seemed silver.  
"PikA!" Pikachu knocked Geodude way like a baseball against a bat, sending into the wall for a crushing blow.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" The referee called while the stunned Brock returned his Pokemon.  
"Whoa, nice move choice Red! You'll have to tell me how you taught it to Pikachu once we're done here!"

"For sure!" Red grinned and thumbed his nose, Pikachu did as well.  
"This isn't over yet, Go ONIX!"

Brock tossed Onix out once again, the massive Rock-snake Pokemon looming over Pikachu, though no longer as intimidating to Pikachu as it was.

"Alright Pikachu, ready?"

"Pika."

"Onix! Bind!"  
"Not this time! Pikachu, don't let it bind you!"

A well-timed jump from Pikachu managed to dodge Onix, allowing the small pokemon to climb up the Rocksnake's back.  
"Now Pikachu, Iron Tail!"  
Pikachu's Iron Tail connected with Onix' forehead, a supereffective and critical hit.

Onix roared in Pain as Pikachu landed on the ground, its tail returning to yellow color.

"Onix! Shake it off!" Onix glared at the yellow mouse, whose cheeks were lit with electricity and a confident smirk.  
"Alright, now use slam!"  
"Pikachu, watch yourself!"  
Pikachu narrowly dodged Onix' tail and once again got on Onix' body.  
"Onix, get Pikachu off you!"  
Onix saw Pikachu, swung its tail and threw it against the wall. A painful squeak came from Pikachu's mouth as it struck the wall.  
"Pikachu! You okay buddy?"  
"Now Onix, headbutt!"  
"Pikachu!"

As Onix lunged in for the headbutt that would end the match, dust clouded everyone's vision. As it cleared, nobody could believe their eyes.

Pikachu was straining and holding its Iron Tail against Onix' forehead, teeth gritted as Onix kept trying to push forward and crush it.  
"No way! No way!" Brock said, his eyes widening, (Well, sort of...)

"Pi..Ka...CHU!" Pikachu broke Onix' connection and slammed Onix in the head again, sending it into the dirt and gym wall from the force it was already exerting.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Red from Pallet Town!"

"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT!" Red yelled excitedly, running out onto the field and hugging Pikachu, who returned the gesture.

Brock smiled and shook his head while returning his pokemon.  
"I wasn't wrong Red, you have some serious skill, I think you can go as far as you want."  
"Thanks Brock..." Red smiled as Brock handed him the gray Boulder Badge.  
"I think you can go as far as you want as well."  
Red lifted his gaze from the badge in his hand to Brock, who now had someone behind him, with a hand on his shoulder. It was the old man that had helped Red earlier.

"Dad?"  
Brock turned around and saw the old man, and knew immediately who he was.

"Dad! You came back! But what about-?"

"He's been back for a while, but he was too afraid to show." Red inferred, finishing Brock's sentence for him.

Brock's father nodded, it was only now that Red saw the family resemblance and wondered how he could have missed it.  
"Yes... I never managed to get past Cerulean city, I was too embarrassed to come back and face you all... I felt I failed you."  
"Dad... You could never fail me." Brock said, hugging his father.  
"Thank you Red, for helping me remember that no matter if I fail, I can continue, and always come back."  
"You're welcome." Red smiled.

An hour or so later, Red, Brock and Flint stood at the door of Brock's house.  
"What do I say?" Asked Flint, turning to his teenaged son.  
"Just walk in, they'll do the rest."

Red and Pikachu nodded, encouraging Flint.  
The father and son walked into their house, it was quiet as Red listened... Then he heard it, "DADDY!" Yelled the 'Brocklings' moments after Flint walked in.  
Red looked at Pikachu and smiled, "I think they'll be fine."

Red turned to leave, toward Diglett cave where he knew was the shortest route to Cerulean City from Pewter.

"Hey Red!"

The boy turned to see Brock in a backpack, running up to him, "Hey, my dad's gonna take over as Gym Leader here, and I was wondering... Mind if I travel with you?"

Red raised his eyebrows, "Really? Ya wanna travel with me?"

"Well yeah, I've always wanted to leave home, and I figured now's as good a time as any."

Red was silent for a moment, then smiled and agreed to let Brock travel with him, after all, what better companion in a cave than a Rock-Type Pokemon Expert?

So the two set off, joking as guys often do, looking forward to the adventures that awaited them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**So far my favorite chapter to write so far! So, whadaya think? Who else loves the heck out of Brock? Write in, comment and review! What would you like to see next episode? What was your favorite episode so far? Got a favorite Pokemon?  
Write in!  
Now, here's a challenge for ya: If you can name three of my ten favorite pokemon, then you get a major shout out on next week's mailbag!**

**This week's mailbag:**

**HybridTailedFox Writes: **Heheh, looking much better than the original... Love it...

Approved! Continue please.

**My Reply:**

**Thank you sir, that was my goal, and I don't think I'll ever quit this one! **

* * *

**Epic Jac Writes:**

Actually, the 1st Pokemon I thought was worth catching was Rattata.

...What? Ratticates are bosses. Just look at Blue over there!

Anyway, like most, I agree. The anime is not Pokemon's strong suit. Kanto was good. Johto was too. Hoenn was...acceptable. After that, it became painful. Sinnoh's only redeeming quality was Paul's personality and different ideals, but it feels like they copy and pasted it on Trip. -_-

I like this story and the battle scenes so far are amusing. At first, I thought 'T' was a bit much for the story...then I read the part with the Rocket killing his dad. That was hardcore. XD

**My Reply:****  
**

**Pfft, Pidgey all the way! At least it could be more than an HM slave! (Haha, XD, just kidding, Rattata wasn't bad, I jsut always liked Pidgeot more than Raticate.)  
... Don't get too attached to Blue's Raticate... **

**But anyway, yeah, I completely agree with your thoughts on the show... Granted I couldn't stand Paul... But at least he was different.**

**And thank you! I've been wondering about the Battle scenes and how truly interesting they are... Or not.**

**And yeah, rated it T for a reason, gonna explore some darker themes rather than the anime's 'kids are stupid' thinking.  
I mean... GEEZ. I watch the show and it feels like they're constantly talking down to their audience, who is supposedly 8-12 year olds. It sounds like they're talking to toddlers!**

**Thanks for writing dude.**

* * *

**Well that's it for this episode, tune in next time, for a... BIG surprise. XD**

**Gotta catch 'em All!**

**-The Crobatman**


	6. Roadblocked!

Episode 6: **_Roadblocked!_**

Two loud groans resounded from the exit of PewterCity to

DiglettCave, much to the chagrin of Red and Brock, there was something

blocking their way to the next city, big enough to block the entrance to

the Cave and wide enough to prevent ANY squeezing though.

"I can't believe this..." Brock said, his hand on his forehead, Red was

fuming, "What IS that thing?"

There was no way it could be a boulder, boulders didn't have gray-blue fur

and snore.

"Must be a Pokémon..." Brock said, still observing their Roadblock.

Red reached into his jacket Pocket and scanned it, and sure enough it was

recognized.

_"Snorlax, The Sleeping Pokemon, Normal-Type, It is often found sleeping in_

_inconvenient locations around the country."_

Red put it away, "So it's a Snorlax..." Red looked up at it, contemplating

what he should do.

"Can we attack it?" Asked Red impatiently.

"I don't think so, I'm not much for normal-type Pokemon, but Snorlax are

tough, REALLY tough... Even if all our Pokemon attacked it, I doubt it

would wake up... I doubt it'd roll over." Brock replied, his hand on his chin, trying to think a way around it...

Pikachu wandered over to Snorlax, Poking it, then hitting it, then tackling

it... Bouncing back violently and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Guess we gotta wake it up somehow... But...How?"

"Beats me dude, Rock-Typer over here, not Normal-Typer..."

Pikachu climbed back up onto Red, when out of nowhere, an old man's voice

came from behind them.

"You have to wake it up with a Poke Flute... Seriously, how old are you

two? Everybody knows Snorlax will wake up to the tune of a Poke Flute."

Red and Brock looked at each other, then at the old man, he was a bit

short, hunched over on a cane and in a brown leisure suit and derby hat.

"Well, where do we get one?"

The old man rolled his eyes and led the boys back into the city and pointed

at a teenaged boy standing in the street, in a small street-shop with a

large Sign on the top that wrote.

"GET YOUR POKEFLUTES HERE!"

(Insert Red and Brock anime fall here) and Pikachu Groaned.

(Insert theme Intro here)

"How much for one?" Red asked the shopkeeper, Brock standing behind

him.

"Well, that depends, how bad do you need it?" The teen said, a smug grin on

his face.

"Bad!"

"Well then, Ninety Poke dollars, Cash or Credit?" The kid said, spinning a

flute on his middle finger and still smirking."

"That's outrageous!" Red exclaimed at the keeper's offer.

"That's the price kid."

"There's a Snorlax blocking our way to CeruleanCity! We need one of those!"

"Not my problem, Ninety, take it or leave it and find another way to Cerulean."

Red turned to Brock and sighed, "Do you have that kind of money?"

"You're kidding right? All my money belonged to the gym, I didn't get to

keep any prize money from challengers."

"Then is there another way?"

"Not unless we can fly..."

Then an idea struck Red's mind, he turned back to the con artist and began

his proposal.

"Alright, I have a proposition for you."

"Shoot." The Sales boy leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"I'll battle you for one instead of Prize money, if you win, we pay double."

The teen thought to himself for a moment, then put his hand out.

"Deal."

Brock stood as Referee as Red and the Pokeflute sales boy(His name

was Joey) took their places in the street for a battle.

Pikachu excitedly took its place in front of Red as Joey sent out his first

Pokemon.

"Go Rattata!"

The rat-like Pokémon hit the ground in a flash, it hissed at Pikachu, who

returned it with a crackle of electricity.

_"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon, Normal-Type, its teeth are constantly_

_growing, so it has to keep using them and wearing them down."_

"Super Fang!" Ordered Joey, his purple rat obeyed, opening its jaw wide,

Pikachu was prepared for this... it was much slower than its earlier battle

with Blue's Raticate.

"Nice dodge Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed again, growing

steel-hard as it was slammed into Rattata.

"Rattata!" Joey called in distress, his Pokémon shook off the attack,

though having taken significant damage.

"Pikachu, tackle!" Red's Pikachu did so without hesitation, almost

immediately fainting Rattata.

"No!" Joey called, as he returned Rattata, "This isn't over! Go Pidgeotto!"

Joey sent out a new Pokeball, this one opened to reveal a bird with a

fierce facial expression... Red and Pikachu just smirked as it was

registered in the Poked.

_"Pidgeotto, Bird Pokemon, Flying-Normal Type Pokemon."_

"Quick attack!"

Red was going to respond, but before he could, Pikachu was struck with a

high-speed tackle from the air, sending it flying.

"Pikachu! You okay?" Pikachu shook its head and crackled electricity from

its cheeks, scowling at its attacker.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

"Avoid it!" Pidgeotto dodged Pikachu's small thunderbolts with ease... And

it was irritating the mouse Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto, Quick attack again!"

Once again, Red was cut off mid-command, Pikachu being thrown across the

field by the Quick Attack.

Red gritted his teeth, he hasn't managed to land a single hit on Pidgeotto

and Pikachu looked tired... And angry.

"Piiika..." Pikachu breathed heavily, eyeing Pidgeotto and baring its tiny

fangs.

"Pikachu, lets try another Thundershock!" Pikachu hesitated for a moment,

with good reason, as Joey had ordered another Quick Attack.

Before anyone could Blink, Pikachu had rolled onto its side and narrowly

dodged Pidgeotto's attack and immediately aimed another Thundershock at

it... missing again.

Pikachu couldn't take it anymore, it launched yet another Thundershock at

Pidgeotto, but the same thing didn't happen again, the small thunderbolts

turned around and _followed _the dodging Pidgeotto.

Red watched in awe as the bolts quit looking like bolts and formed together

in what looked like a wave of electricity, Pidgeotto couldn't get out of

the way and took the super-effective electric damage, fainting on the spot.

"This battle is over, the winner is Red!" Brock called, trying to sound

impartial and overjoyed that Red beat the creep.

Red smiled and ran out to the now-satisfied Pikachu, "Nice work Pikachu!

How'd ya make Thundershock hit Pidgeotto?"

Pikachu shook his head and shrugged as Red stood up with his Pokemon still on his

shoulder.

Joey returned Pidgeotto and begrudgingly handed Red his Pokeflute.

"Hope ya choke on it..." He said, walking back to his stand.

Red just grinned in victory as Brock joined him.

"Sore loser."

WHO'S THAT POKEMON?

This Pokemon runs at high speed across the Kanto region, often catching flame, its classified as 'The Legendary Pokemon' in the Pokedex, although it evolves from a popular pet Pokemon.

Red and Brock finally meandered up to their big snoring Roadblock,

still sleeping soundly... Red lifted the Pokeflute to his mouth and played

a few notes, and to their shock, surprise, and perhaps dread... Snorlax

woke up.

The massive Pokemon stretched and yawned as it stood up, looking around for

what woke it up, it looked down at Red, Brock and Pikachu.

"Snorlax! Sorry to wake you, but we kinda have to get into the

ca-ay-ayyyve!"

Snorlax launched a hyper beam from its mouth at the Trainers, narrowly

dodging it.

"Hey! What gives? I thought this stupid thing would work!" Red said in

indignation, scowling at the Pokeflute as they took cover behind a nearby

boulder.

"Old man said it would wake up... Guy didn't say ANYTHING about what mood

it would be in if it did!"

Red and Brock stared at Snorlax, who was searching for its little targets.

"Brock, can Onix stall for time while we think of something?"

"I hope so dude, or we're gonna end up squashed."

Brock sent Onix out to combat Snorlax, it roared loudly, catching the

bear-like Pokémon's attention.

"BRRRONX!"

"SNOOR!" They roared at each other as they began exchanging blows.

"Alright... What's the plan big guy?"

Red reached into his backpack, looking for anything they could use.

"Ugh... Pokeflute, Potion, OranBerry, TMT... I wish this thing would sort

itself!" Red lamented, frantically rummaging until he found something he

had completely forgotten about... His empty Pokeballs.

Red hit himself in the head mentally for not remembering, then jumped out

from behind the rock and threw the Pokeball as hard as he could.

The Pokeball struck Snorlax in the back of the head, opening and launching

a red beam at it, the beam turned Snorlax into pure energy and pulled it

inside.

Red and Brock drew nearer to the Pokeball, the red and white sphere shaking

as if Snorlax were trying to break free... Red's brow grew moist as he

watched...

Then it stopped, stood solid on the ground and the two boys let out a

massive sigh of relief.

"Phew..."

"Nice thinking Red... But now that I think about it, why didn't we just try

to catch it while it was still-?"

"Enough talking! C'mon, gym number two awaits!" Red said in pseudo-dramatic

voice tone, desperately trying to change the subject as he knelt down and

picked up Snorlax' Pokeball.

Out of nowhere, Red's Pokedex vibrated.

_"Pokemon 143: Snorlax has been caught. All data on physicality, behavior_

_and power has been recorded."_ It said though its speaker, recording a

large amount of data on Red's new Snorlax, the screen had a picture of it,

and showed;

_"#143 Snorlax_

_6'11"_

_1047.8 Lbs_

_Physical Attributes: Average_

_Nature: Lax_

_Known Attacks:_

_-Body Slam_

_-Hyper Beam_

_-Ice Beam_

_-Rest_

_Current ability Level: 50_

_Status: Full Health"_

Red was blown away by the sudden amount of data the Pokedex covered on

Snorlax... his gaze shifting to the bottom of Snorlax' entry, in big, red,

bold letters it read;

_"Recommended for use only by experienced Pokemon Trainers, recommended_

_Pokemon League Badge Count: 6."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Red asked as Brock looked over his shoulder.

"Oh wow, that is one powerful Snorlax... I guess its the Pokedex' way of

saying 'You don't have enough badges to train me.'"

Red put his Pokedex away, and looked at Snorlax' Pokeball... He scowled and

put it on his belt.

"What does the Pokedex know? C'mon Brock..."

Red, Brock and Pikachu walked into the cave, completely unaware of what may

lie ahead...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Alright, time for the Poke-mailbag! **

**Epic Jac Writes: **Spearow! Didn't even NEED to look it up, that description TOTALLY sounds like Spearow!

The fight with Pikachu and Onix was astounding! Nice seeing Ash...er...RED actually win his fight rather then the sprinklers saving him. And now Brock has joined the party! XD

**My Reply: Dingdingding! We have a winnah! **

**And I was hoping people would like that, actually showing Red's skill rather than Ash's absurd Luck.**

**Granted, there's one thing about that episode that I think really helped Ash's character development: The way he threw the match when Onix got sprayed. That, to me, showed a good level of maturity for the character... However unfortunately he lost it as time went on... I'd like to put Red in a similar position soon.**

**And YES. Brock is here to STAY. I love that guy! :)**

* * *

**Revolution Storm Writes: **He this story is awesome. I just got a couple questions for some chapters later on. Are you gonna give Red all the starters like in Pokemon Yellow and if so is he going to obtain them like how Ash did in the anime or how he got them in the game?

**My Reply: Thanks, I like it so far myself XD! Now I do intend to get Red a Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, but I'm gonna deviate from both ways he got them via game and anime... Leave us face it, getting them in Yellow felt great, but putting that into context in show/story... It'd be kinda boring. I'm gonna spread that out few and far between, but here's a guarantee: He's getting Bulbasaur next.**

* * *

**Steelrush Writes:  
**Sorry for the late review, I was caught up in some stuff and was greatly side-tracked.

The first thing I'll put in this post is the answer to the riddle, which I believe is Staravia. I thought it was Pidgey at first, but I don't think they travel in flocks all the time, do they?

Now I'll point out something I've noticed that can also be interpreted as a positive point, which is the differences between this fic's story and the anime's.

Daisy doesn't appear in the anime (I think), nor does Ash meet her in Viridian City, so that adds originality to the story, which I consider to be praiseworthy.

Speaking of praiseworthy, I also enjoy how Red won the battle with Daisy, and how Pikachu defeated that Raichu, when the one Ash had lost during the battle with Lt. Surge.

Anyway, I also got a question here; Is Mewtwo going to appear in the story?

If so, I'd suggest not doing a movie adaption (even though some of them, like you and I both said, are awesome). Instead, if Mewtwo will appear, why not make him do a more irrational destructive rampage? (Not in the form of making some giant hurricane.)

Good job, and now I'll read the next chapter when I get the chance.**  
**

**My Reply: No problem man, take your time, gives me more time to keep writing. **

**Yeahh... No, Staravia's not it. Guess you may have figured that out already ^.^'.**

**And I wanted to put Daisy in for the heck of it, plus I always wondered WHY she wasn't in the anime, she's kind of Gary's sister. She'll show up in later episodes, I wanted to showcase that battle to be a test of Red and Pikachu's natural ability, in case you're wondering, this little guy's got a Brave nature, and some kickin' IVs. It also hates to lose, Pikachu's a competitive, persistent and outright stubborn Pokemon, which I hope will give him his own character within the story. **

**And finally, Mewtwo WILL appear, and I have NO intention of putting him in a movie adaptation. In fact I already have Mewtwo's story arc planned out, just need to get far enough along.**

**I never saw Mewtwo as a destructive monster, I always figured Mewtwo to be a lost soul. He's a clone, he was used by his creators to be the strongest, he betrayed them, he won, he saw his own incredible power and misjudged his purpose, seeing himself as the weapon the humans made him out to be. He's confused.**

**At least, that's how he was in the anime, I intend to revamp some parts of his personality here, time will tell if they're good.**

**And **

**Steelrush Writes Again!: **First thing I'll comment on is; I thought Onix said "Gggroooaaaarrrrr!" not "Onnnxxxx!".

Another thing I'd like to point out (as a positive factor) was Red meeting Jessie and James in the Diglett's cave, rather than at the Pokemon Center.

I was also surprised at James having a Gyarados already, and I liked how Pikachu easily knocked it out.

But I was a little disappointed that Red lost to Blue...again. -_-

Agh, and I got the "Who's that Pokemon thing" wrong.

Anyway, this is getting more entertaining all the time, and grabbing my interest.

Like I said earlier, this story truly represents what the FANS want out of the anime, and although when I first saw the show, I was too young to understand these concepts we were talking about earlier.

So, I thought that the anime was supposed to be like how it was from the very beginning, and although I still think the original series is good, after re-watching some of the stuff, it seems that you were right about how it wasn't supposed to be the way it was from the beginning.

Now, since the story's been going this good from the start, I see that it has the potential to be enjoyable even through the Hoenn chapters and beyond.

It's a shame that the anime's writers and VA's don't care about the fans anymore, and I thank you for making this story.

Like I said before, it's good to see someone who would be willing to fabricate the anime based on what the fans want, and not for the sake of using it as a half an hour promo.

**My Reply: Haha, I always heard Onix as saying his name in roar-form, but that could just have been my naive 6-year-old self talking.**

**If there's anything I liked about the B/W anime seasons, its the direction they took with J/J. So I took it a step ahead, rather than being the _least _competent members of Team Rocket, I made them the _most _competent. And they will NOT stalk a little boy for his pet!**

**Well, I wanted to once again showcase Pikachu's ability and Red's knowledge. Double weakness+High special attack+STAB pretty much guarantees a one hit KO, and Red knew that.**

**And there has to be a bit of disappointment, if Red beats Blue now, it'll seem underwhelming when he challenges him in the Indigo League tournament.**

**And the Rival was always one of my favorite bits of the Pokemon games, the guy that always seemed a step ahead of you and you wanted to beat him so badly you'd train and level-grind until you could pound that smug son-of-a-Houndoom into the dirt.**

**In this way, I'm giving Red further motivation to train and get better, if not to be the best then just to be better than Blue at SOMETHING.**

**I'll further go into the two's past and characters in the future, for now, it's best just to hate the living crap out of Blue.**

**And its okay, and remember, for now it's GEN1 Pokemon only.**

**I decided this isn't for ANY fans of Pokemon, its for those of us who grew up in it, and still love it today and want to see it like we saw it back in the glory days.**

**But y'know, it's not hard to make this better, I'm starting to think that the show's being written by a bunch of Mankey.**

* * *

**Well that's all for this week folks! **

**See ya next time!**

**Gotta Catch 'em All!**

**-TheCrobatman**


	7. Brock and Roll

Episode 7: Brock and Roll

"A flashlight would be nice..."

"Hold on, I got it..."

Light shone off the dull Rocks of Diglett Cave, revealing the path through

it.

"Way to be prepared Brock."

"I've explored this cave hundreds of times, I know it up and down." Brock said, his ego showing a bit.

"Think we'll see any rare Pokmon in here?"

"Not particularly, it's mostly Diglett in here, but ya never know with

caves."

Pikachu clung tightly to Red's jacket shoulder, despite its usual tough-guy demeanor, Pikachu still didn't like ground-types like Diglett much. All was fairly calm as Red and Brock trekked through Diglett cave, until the ground began shaking under them, Red looked up and saw a stalactite from the roof, loose from the quake, break free from the ceiling and hurtle toward him.

* * *

**(Insert Theme Here)**

* * *

Red watched in fear as the giant pointy rock shot from the ceiling toward him, he was shoved out of the way by Brock, who had reacted to the earthquake, instinctively checking to see if his young companion was alright.. Of course he wasn't, he lived in Pallet Town, a fairly sheltered place especially compared to the rugged interior of the cave.

When the quake stopped, Brock and Red sat on the ground a few feet awayfrom each other, "You okay?" Asked Brock, standing up and putting a hand

out to the shaken Trainer. "Yeah, just gimme a sec... Does that happen a lot in here?" Brock helped Red up, they brushed themselves off and pressed on as Brock explained that the amount of Diglett in this cave can cause quakes when they evolve into their evolution, Dugtrio.

"Just the Diglett?" Red asked disbelieving, as Diglett were currently the smallest known Pokemon in existence.

"Well usually, but I'll be honest, they've never been that rough before, its usually a strong vibration at most, never a violent quake like that."

This made the trio even more anxious to get out of there, as their walking sped up, Red became more observant, perhaps it was his paranoia and

imagination... But he thought that there may be more than just Diglett and Dugtrio in this cave...

The boy jumped when he stepped on a rock that promptly disappeared beneath his foot, once again throwing him off his balance.

Brock turned to see Red, the boy looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What happened?"

"The rock! It-... Oh..." Red hit himself mentally for being so stupid as he looked where he just stepped, there was a Diglett in a hole there, it was

looking up at Brock an Red, seemingly trying to figure out what they were doing there.

"Diglett, dig?" Diglett said, looking up at the two in the flashlight's

light.

"Just a Diglett Red... They don't normally even try to get close to humans, why's this one just loitering here?"

Another sharp quake hit the cave, the Diglett freaked out, going back underground.

After it was over, Brock looked where the Diglett used to be and spoke,

"Now I know something's up... Quakes might be uncommon...But Diglett are

never afraid of them!"

The two resolved to try and figure out what's up, being the meddling kids they were by nature, they decided, '&%$ the Police.'

The two boys strayed off the path to Cerulean, unsure how exactly they'd find a way back.

As they walked, numerous quakes shook the cave, a few close calls with falling rocks convinced Brock to take out Onix, which acted as an umbrella in case of any more falling objects.

"The quakes are gettin' closer... I wonder if-" Red was cut off by one, final major quake, and a sudden large amount of light shooting down into the cave.

The boys hid under Onix, who had taken action and disguised itself among the fallen rocks, they observed what exactly had been making the quakes... Or rather who.

* * *

**WTP?**

**This creature is said to live in shallow waters, though when it evolves, its long, elegant body must move to larger waters, then await its final evolution when it will take to the skies.**

* * *

"The test has proved successful sir, we are now ready to drill into Cerulean cave."

The two teenaged Rockets walked out of what appeared to be a massive digging drill, its silver coat of chrome contrasting gaudily against the now-exposed-to-the sun Diglett cave walls.

"Yes sir, understood, it will not take any damage. Yes. See you at base."

The girl of the Rockets with the long, Red hair put down what appeared to be a cell phone.

"This baby could dig through solid steel." The boy said, patting the side of the machine.

"And once Cerulean cave has been breached, we can take back what's ours and all of the powerful pokemon as well."

Red and Brock couldn't believe their eyes, these Team Rockets had been drilling through the cave, destroying Diglett homes and scaring them to death... Who knows how many they had harmed.

"Lets get back to-?!" The male Rocket covered his eyes as a massive amount of dust was kicked into their face.

Onix had recieved the order from Brock to attack, and did once the Team Rocket admins were unable to see.

Once the dust cleared, a loud clanging sound could be heard in the background, Onix was slamming the giant drill and denting it little by little.

"An Onix! It can't be... YOU!" The Rockets turned and saw Red, Pikachu and Onix squaring off to them.

"You meddling... Call off that Onix, NOW!"

"Dream on!" Red barked, PIkachu agreeing.

"Then we'll MAKE you! James, send out Koffing!"

The boy whose name was James, sent out his Koffing.

James and Red squared off, Koffing leering at Pikachu.

"Keep them busy James, I'm going to stop that Onix!"

"Understood, Jessie."

"Brock, go after her!"

"Way ahead of you Red!" Brock raised a second Pokeball, sending out Geodude to combat Jessie's released Lickitung attempting to attack Onix.

"Koffing, Sludge bomb now!"

The floating ball of poison launched a massive ball of poisonous sludge at Pikachu, the electric Pokemon took the hit, hard.

"Pikachu! You alright!"

Pikachu gritted its teeth, already breathing hard.

"PIKA!" It said in a commanding tone, letting Red know to tell it to attack.

"Alright... Pikachu, shock wave!"

Pikachu did as it was told, and as was the effect of Shock wave, it landed dead-on, shocking Koffing.

"Alright, now tackle!"

"Koffing, Toxic!"

Koffing shot what appeared to be a wave of purple poison gas, catching Pikachu in mid-air and knocking it back down... The little yellow mouse landed on the ground, appearing to be in pain.

"Pikachu!"

Red was frightened... Even more so as Pikachu writhed, squeaking in pain.

Pikachu rolled onto its back, scowling and grinding its teeth, trying to get back up.

"Oh you must be new here, Red was it? Perhaps you don't know what Toxic does."

Red glared intensely at James.

"Toxic releases a Poison into the nervous system of Pokemon, and the longer it afflicts it, the more painful it is... It also has this nasty habit of causing the death of small pokemon like your Pikachu, so sad." James smirked, as did Koffing as it watched Pikachu struggle.

"Pikachu..." Red stood helpless as Pikachu rolled in pain as the poison took affect, his eyes darted left to right, trying to remember what he knew about Poison-Types...

Then he remembered something, "Pikachu! IRON TAIL!"

The weakening Pikachu obeyed in pain, allowing its tail to turn steel-hard... And its eyes widening as a feeling of relief hit it.

"PikA!" Pikachu said, using its tail to launch itself into the air, striking Koffing into the ground, hard, fainting it on impact.

James' eyebrows shot up as a look of shock covered his face.

"But... how?!"

Red smirked as Pikachu, still weakening from the Poison, returned to Red's side.

"You must be new here..." Red mocked, "Ever heard of the Steel-Type immunity? When Pikachu's tail turned steel for Iron Tail, some of the Poison was taken out of its system... At least that was my hunch, and I have a weird habit of having good hunches."

James returned Koffing and ran over to Jessie, whose Lickitung had fallen to Geodude.

"Come on, it's over!"

"But, the boss!" Jessie called returning Lickitung, "Get your priorities straight, Jess! Fired or Arrested?!"

Jessie nodded, and in one of those bombs of smoke escaped with James and their Pokemon.

Brock ran over to Red.

"They escaped..." Red lamented, regretting letting their foes get away.

"Yeah, but at least we saved the cave... mostly."

Brock and Red glanced to the ceiling that had completely disappeared, caved in from the now-totaled drill's quakes.

Red and Brock were about to leave, when the weakening Pikachu jumped down and hobbled over to a Diglett hole.

"Pika! Pi pika! Pi?"

It yelled down the hole and in no time, a Diglett popped up.

"Dig?"

"Pi Pikachu?"

"Diglett!"

Pikachu turned to its friends, "Pikachu!" It pointed to Onix, who, having heard the conversation between Diglett and Pikachu, had stretched its body to the top of the cave, its head poking out enough to get them on top of it.

"Y'think Onix wants us to climb up its back?"

"Worth a shot.."

Pikachu nodded and limped up Onix' stony back up out of the cave, Red followed it with Brock trailing behind.

"Hey!" Red smiled when he and Brock made it out of the top, within feet was the exit to the cave, and the gate to Cerulean City.

Brock returned Onix to its ball, and no sooner had the rock-snake disappeared did a long vibration take inside the cave. Red and Brock observed, and were amazed as they watched thousands of Diglett and several Dugtrio fixing the roof, tracking dirt, rocks and something that only the Diglett could know... In a matter of minutes, the mole pokemon had fixed the cave and the ground was solid again.

"Amazing..."

"Maybe I oughta look further into ground-types than Rock types." Brock joked, testing the solid cave roof.

Red and Brock got up, and panic hit them both like bricks in the gut, as they saw Pikachu on the ground, shivering.

"Oh no..." Red choked, running over to pick up Pikachu.

Brock placed a large hand on its forehead.

"The poison's still going... We gotta get it to a pokemon center, or its not gonna make it..." Brock said, worry in his tone.

"Then what are we wasting time here for?! Come on!" Red slid down the rounded cave top, Brock following close behind.

Red held Pikachu tightly, as if holding onto its life itself...

They Reached the Cerulean gates in a panic, will they find a way to help Pikachu? Or Will Red's first Pokemon be his last?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_****  
_**Well, who didn't see that coming? Haha, gotta love cliffhangers!  
Decided to post this today as a Christmas Present to all you people who waited so long... Sorry, I'm just lazy XP.**

**Welp, lets look at the mailbag, shall we?**

**Epic Jac Writes: **Jac bets its an Arcanine. I hope I spelled that right. XD

Speaking of which, is a Nurse Jenny gonna say 'Arcanine, use flamethrower' when its a Growlithe?! XDD

LOL, Ash got a Snorlax! too bad it won't listen to him! Brock's line about 'You don't have enough badges to train me.' was priceless! I never understood how that worked. What? You need to have authority over it or something?

**My Reply: DingDing! We have a winnah! **

**And... haha, Nurse Jenny? I don't think so... And I don't actually plan of having them all named Joy and Jenny... Felt lazy, so I plan on there being ONE Officer Jenny and ONE Nurse Joy. You'll see what's up once I cross that Bridge!**

**And yeah... Gotta throw the memelovers a bone once in a while right?**

* * *

**Steelrush Writes:  
**Heh, I wonder if "Jim Gai" even appeared in the anime at one point. :P

You also spelled pushing wrong in one of the sentences, but that's not that big of a deal.

And also, I like this a better than the original one where Ash was fighting against Brock (not Red). A common thing that wasn't appreciated by fans that existed in the original series was "pity badges".

Though there's a good chance you already know the term (or figured it out before reading this explanation), pity-badges means gym leaders giving a trainer badges out of sympathy.

I like how Red got this badge based on winning the match, and that Brock's siblings didn't get in the way this time. And also that Red actually won the match without using water to weaken Onix.

This story is already staying away from the flaws of the anime, and that's something I give you a thumbs-up for.

Overall, this chapter gets a five out of five, and I also forgot to say something I should have pointed out a few days ago.

Although you might disagree with me on this one, I thank you for not adding the concept of Misty getting her bike trashed and joining Red for that purpose, and I also thank you for avoiding the challenge of the samurai thing.

Now, don't get me wrong, I don't dislike Ash's Butterfree, but like I said, your version of the anime's story is better.

There are things I disagreed with in the anime, even during since the days of the original series. And with those traits removed, you've made a real jewel in the form of text-based entertainment.

Pokemon had excellent quality at the start, and ALL of it was intended to be a masterpiece, I'm sure. This includes the anime.

Even if this isn't an anime series and will just remain a story, this is still more fun than the anime, and YOU are one of the people who deserves to be running the show with Pokemon now, not the jerks who ruined the anime.

Crobatman, you are now one of my top favorite authors. I might not be a die-hard Pokemon fan, but I still like it enough to play the games, read the fanfiction, and watch the anime.

Thank you for writing this story, you've given Pokemon fans (regardless of the level) a true gift. And you definitely have my support from here on out.

**My Reply: I flippin' WISH! Jim Gai is awesome! **

**And... Schista, I hate it when I forget to spell check... I'll fix it.**

**Pity badges are NEVER going to happen in this series... EVER. Especially since when Ash got his Pity Badges, they were because he A)Cheated B)Gave Up or C) Was handicapped.**

**Red will have no such problem.**

**Thank you, and Good Day!**

**... Imma avoid filler episodes at all costs, and that samurai episode was the other end of a pencil... POINTLESS. **

**However, I wish I could incorporate Butterfree without it seeming forced, but I've run scenarios and... Nothing, no way I can do that without breaking a few rules.**

**THANK YOU FOR THAT COMMENT MAH BOI! **

**And I'll keep writing, no matter if someone's an old fan or a new one, my goal isn't to please everyone, it's to silence the demons in my head, and if others like the way I do it... God speed my friends, god speed.**

* * *

**And Steelrush Writes AGAIN!: **Alright now to review episode six, first...What happened to the formatting? I'm not complaining here or anything, but did something go wrong with the document when you uploaded it?

And now for the important part of the review:

Ugh, the Snorlax roadblock. That thing was a pain in all the Pokemon games I've played that have the Kanto region, which included the Blue, Gold, Leaf Green, and Soul Silver.

I like how Red came up with the idea of battling to win the Pokeflute, and catching Snorlax as well.

Regarding the "Who's that Pokemon?" thing, I believe Arcanine is the answer.

Now, although I don't have that much on my mind right now thinking of more things to say about the story, I have one request.

Although I don't hate Cilan, please don't replace Brock with him, or replace Brock in general for that matter. Although it took some repetition out of the anime, still, I prefer Brock over Cilan.

Anyway, good job, and I look forward to the next chapter. Again, thanks for writing the story, and update when possible-

**My Reply: *Sigh* I hate technical difficulties, I'll be fixing that damned formatting soon.**

**Ahh the Snorlax roadblock, fond memories of that piece of cuss, by fond I mean "OHMYFRIDIGNGOEDWHYTHEFLIPWON TYOUSTAYINTHEDAMNBALLYOUBALL OFLARD?!1?!" **

**So I taught it a lesson in my head. This episode was really kind of a filler... I know, I know, I said I'd avoid them, but character development requires some pointless moments, and catching Snorlax will be relevant in the future, promise.**

**I have NO intention of permanently Replacing Brock... Or Misty. Yes, I do plan to bring in Misty, though I'm gonna make her MY way.**

**I see little point in changing the main characters, especially if they've been all together since season 1. Which is why I was irritated when they replaced Misty with Little-Miss-Naive and her Know-it-All twat brother. **

**I didn't love the redheaded mermaid in the slightest before then, but you know what they say about that... Don't know what you've got till its gone.**

**I found Dawn to be fairly pointless and flat and Iris... Is. A. BISTITCH... I mean GAWD, how condescending and arrogant can you make her Nintendo?!**

**At least Cilan's a breath of fresh air... BY fresh air I mean different, not necessarily good... A connoisseur? Really? That's even more stupid than Coordinators.**

* * *

**Anyways, hope you guys still like my schpeal! See ya next time!**

**-TheCrobatman**


	8. Poisoned Pride

Episode 8: Poisoned Pride

Pikachu's breathing was uneven, shallow, it gritted its teeth, fighting the venom coursing through its body. Red held it tightly, as if trying to stop the flow himself.

Brock followed closely at Red's side, though he was having fair difficulty keeping up with Red, which wasa odd, because Red's legs compared to Brock's were much shorter, yet he was moving alarmingly fast... Strange what adrenaline will do.

* * *

**(Insert theme of your choice here)**

* * *

"Don't give up buddy, we'll make it..." Red said to Pikachu as it desperately clutched to life.

They tried to find a Pokemon Center, frantically searching every corner they could, every street until they were completely worn out... And Red dropped to his knees in a grassy Park, still holding onto the gasping Pikachu.

Brock knelt down and put a hand on Red's shoulder, still looking around for any sign of a Pokemon Center.

"Hey, you kids alright?"

A deep voice boomed from behind the two boys, their heads turned to see a tall man, likely in his early twenties. His hair was blonde and spiky, almost sticking straight up, his body was chiseled, musclebound. He wore an amry-green tank top and camoflage pants, showing off his impressive imposing figure.

He walked over to them and knelt down, looked at Pikachu then back to the twelve-year-old holding it.

"I said are you alright kid?"

Red sniffed, "Y-yeah..."

"How about this Pikachu?"

"No..." Red fought the tears as he was slowly coming to the realization that this was the end.. Pikachu was going to die.

The large man put his massive hand on Pikachu's forehead, "Toxic... hang on."

The man raised three Pokeballs, and released the Pokemon inside.

Red's Pokedex shot off,

_"Raichu, Electric Mouse Pokemon."_

_"Magneton, Magnet Pokemon."_

_"Electrode, Speedball Pokemon."_

Red looked at them as the man took Pikachu, and handed it to the large Raichu.

"Alright you three, you know what to do."

"Rai!" Raichu responded, sparks flew from all three Pokemon, they seemed to aim straight for Pikachu's cheeks.

Red watched, his eyes widening as Raichu and the others zapped Pikachu, and rather than its heavy breathing and shivering, it grew calm and fell asleep, smiling/.

When the sparks quit flying, Raichu set Pikachu down, it curled up and slept soundly.

Red picked it up, the fever was gone and it seemed in perfect health, smiling as if dreaming.

"Is it okay?" He asked, standing up and facing the man, who had returned his Pokemon.

"Yeah kid, what you just saw was a directed charge, a Pokemon move that normally raises its defense against special attacks, and increases the power of their electric-type attacks.

Red tilted his head, as did Brock, "So... How did that heal Pikachu?"

"First lemme introduce myself, my name is Surge, and I was once in the same situation you were in.

Y'see, I specialize in electric-type Pokemon, so naturally I once had a Pikachu like yours, and like yours, mine got poisoned, real bad. I got desperate enough to think of a stupid idea."

"To have your other electric type Pokemon shock it?" Asked Brock, putting a hand on his chin.

"Yeah, I thought maybe it'd get a jump-start and fight the poison stronger, and long-story short, it worked. Now I've managed to master it, I call it Jump-Start, though it ain't an official move yet, its one I pride myself on."

Red smiled, then asked one more thing, "How long is it gonna sleep for?"

"That I don't know, depends on how long it was Poisoned and how much of its system was damaged while it was."

Red frowned, looking at Pikachu, knowing it was gonna be asleep for a while.

"Well thanks for everything Mr. Surge..." Red said in gratitude as Surge began to leave, "That's Lieutenant Surge to you." He said with a grin, walking out of sight.

* * *

**Who's that Pokemon?**

**This Pokemon carries a sprig of green onion wherever it goes, and never goes anywhere without it, using it as a weapon. Though a plant sword may seem a bit far-fetched.**

* * *

Red carried Pikachu in his Backpack, letting it sleep inside with the zipper open.

"So the next gym leader is a water-type user... Too bad Pikachu's out of commission, we'll have to wait its recharging period to challenge the gym."

"Nah, I'll just use Snorlax." Red said confidently, holding the Sleeping Pokemon's pokeball.

"Red, your Pokedex says you're not experienced enough to use Snorlax."

"Well what does a machine know about skill? C'mon, there's the gym!"

Brock rolled his eyes, but followed Red to see how the battle would go down.

They made it inside the gym, Brock sighing when he saw the swimming pool in the middle, feeling off his guard as a Rock-Type specialist.

"Welcome to the Cerulean City gym challenger!"

Right-the-freak out of nowhere, a familiar face popped in front of Red and Brock.

"Jim Gai?" Red said in surprise, as did Brock, knowing that this was the gym guide from the Pewter city gym...

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to be at-?"

"Oh you must be mistaking me for my cousin, he works at the Pewter Gym, we're all Jim Gai!" He said, completely oblivious to how weird that was.

"Oh... Well can we go in?" Red said, shrugging off the odd man.

"Oh no, the gym leader's not here, she's off doing something, didn't say. A wild girl that one, can't sit still... Makes ya miss her world-touring sisters.

Red, irritated that the Gym Leader was a truant, cursing her under his breath.

"Here, do you one of them Pokedex Doohickeys?" Asked Jim Gai, calling Red to attention.

"Well yeah, why?"

"Lemme see it son."

Red handed it to Jim Gai, who opened a compartment in the side, slid a tiny blue chip into the side of it.

"What's that?" asked Red taking the pokedex back.

"You're now on the gym's speed-dial, Red! I'll call ya when Misty gets back, and she'll STAY back, even if I have to chain her ankle to thje

"Thanks Jim, see ya..." Red walked dejectedly out of the gym, his frustration just growing further.

Red sighed as he walked into the Pokemon center, which they had FINALLY found. It turned out that they had passed right by it in their earlier frantic search.

Red set Pikachu up on the counter, it was still sleeping soundly.

The nurse on the other side turned and smiled, Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center, "We restore your tired Pokémon to full you like to rest your Pokémon?"

"Yeah, is it okay if Pikachu stays here for a while? It needs a rest..."

She smiled and took the sleeping Pokemon.

"May I have its Pokeball?"

Red shook his head, "That's the thing, Pikachu hates its Pokeball..."

The nurse tilted her head, "But, that's impossible..."

Red raised an eyebrow, "How?"

She set Pikachu down on a soft, pillow-cushioned area behind the counter, and turned to Brock and Red, "Pokeballs are designed as capsule systems, but so as not to be inhumane, a when a Pokemon is set inside, it is put into a type of dream-sleep, where it's actually unaware that its in a Pokeball, and the Pokeball looks into the Pokemon's mind and gives it a short reality in there..."

Red and Brock exchanged confused glances, the Nurse sighed, "Inside a Pokeball, there's a thing that makes it ideal for a Pokemon to rest and relax."

"Ohhh." The boys said in unison, "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

She just gave a weak smile, "I'll take care of Pikachu, can't imagine why its Pokeball makes in unhappy, but that's not my job, I'll take care of it until you two come back."

"Well what now? Nowhere to go around here..." Brock said shielding the mid-day sun from his face.

"I say we try and find this truant Gym Leader and drag her back to the gym so I can teach her a lesson!" Red said, gripping Snorlax's Pokeball and storming off toward the gym. Brock sighed and followed.

After getting a description from Jim Gai, the Boys took off to find her, they asked around, and it seemed everyone had seen her that day, sending them on a wild chase to find her. Red cursed her under his breath, vowing to beat her in battle mercilessly.

No sooner had they spent at least three hours searching, had a young girl with fiery red hair in a side-ponytail, a yellow half-t-shirt and short shorts cut them off, she was rushing apparently, crying as well.

"Well what the flip was that?" Asked watching her run away.

"Looked like Misty." Brock said, Red turning to him and giving him a 'what the hell' look.

"How could you tell?"

"Well she fits Jim's description."

"She was a blur!"

"When you're older you'll understand buddy." Brock lead Red to follow her, her path was luckily straight to the Jim, confirming Brock's suspicion.

They walked into the gym again, Jim Sitting down in deep thought.

"Hey, she back?" Asked Red.

"Yeah, but I dunno if she's up for a fight."

"Breakup?" Asked Brock, Red pulling a double-take.

"Yup."

"How long?"

"Six months."

"Ouch."

Red's head hurt, he disregarded them both and stomped into the gym.

"Hey! I challenge you for the Cascade Badge!" Yelled Red across the gym to Misty, who had changed into a blue (Modest) Bikini and had just gotten out of the water.

"Fine! One on one! I need to blow off some steam anyway!" Misty raised a Pokeball out of her towel and threw it into the air.

"Starmie, go!" She yelled as her Pokemon shot out of its Pokeball like a frisbee.

_"Starmie, the Star-shape Pokemon, Water-Psychic type."_

"Go Snorlax!" Red tossed his Pokeball up in the air, and the massive, Bear-like pokemon landed in the water... Red hoped it might make Snorlax more willing to battle... This was far from the case.

Snorlax's heavy but buoyant body floated up on top of the water, sleeping soundly on a water-bed... Taking up almost the entire Pool.  
Both Red and Misty were surprised, Misty because of the sudden rise in the water level and the fact that her gym would be flooded if not for the drains in the floor, and Red because Snorlax was asleep.  
"Snorlax! Wake up!" He yelled, the large Pokemon ignored him and kept on sleeping.

Misty sighed, "Too easy, Starmie, Water gun!"

The Purple Star-like Water Pokemon launched a shot of water at Snorlax... To little effect, it just kept on sleeping.

"C'mon Snorlax! This isn't naptime!" Red called in irritation, once again his calls were snubbed.

"Starmie, try a Water Pulse!" Starmie launched a ball of glowing water at Snorlax, this time making it stir a bit, but otherwise no effects were evident.

Red scowled, feeling stupid and arrogant for thinking he was smarter than the person who programmed the Pokedex... Misty, in her anger was ordering Starmie to continue attacking rapidly, it seemed like she was losing her temper... Heck, she was.

"C'MON! GET UP YOU STUPID PILE OF-... Woop..." This time, Snorlax got up, and scowled down at the now-terrified Starmie.

Misty got nervous, as did Red, watching the massive Pokemon climb out of the Pool onto solid footing.

Once again, Misty called out an attack, Rapid Spin, though she did it with much less... Enthusiasm than she had been previously showing.

Starmie launched itself at Snorlax at high speed, it looked like a direct hit... Then Snorlax lifted its paw and flicked its would-be attacker across the room, fainting it in one hit.

"Challenger Red has won the match!"

Snorlax, satisfied with its revenge on Misty, fell back to sleep.

Misty angrily handed Red the Cascade badge, "Here's your stupid badge, now get out! The next gym's in-?" Misty was cut off when Red grabbed her hand and put the badge back in her hand.  
"I didn't earn this..."

Misty tilted her head at him, trying to hand it back, "But.. You won..."

"I didn't win, Snorlax wouldn't even listen to me, the only reason Starmie fainted was because I couldn't control my Pokemon."

They stared at each other for a minute, Red returned the sleeping Snorlax to its Pokeball, adjusted the brim of his hat and turned around.  
"I'll be back for a rematch soon, be ready, cause this time, I will be." Red said with a smile as he and brock walked out.  
Misty just stared at him, and at the door as they walked out.  
"Hey kid, you okay?" Asked Jim Gai, putting a hand on Misty's shoulder.  
"Wha? Oh... Yeah, I'm fine... I have some training to do, mind cleaning out the pool?" Misty walked into the gym's locker room, leaving Jim with a mop and the key to the drainage pool. He sighed and went into the pool.

"That was noble of ya Red." Brock said as he and Red walked back to the Pokemon Center.

"What was?" Asked Red, a bit disappointed in his loss.

"Not accepting that badge, it was very mature man." He said, patting him on the back.

Red shrugged, feeling a bit better.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Well, that's this chapter, probably wont be a new one till after the new year... We didn't die! XD Brace yourself pokefans, the new apocalypse date is coming.**

**Maiiilbag!:**

**Jac Bandit Writes: **Let me just say 1 thing to you Crobatman...I...LOVE what you did with James! Sure, I liked James in the original, and even was my favorite character, but this James TRULY gives off the essence of a criminal, even his battle with Red seemed to give off an eerie 'I'm gonna kill your Pokemon and laugh' essence. Team Rocket is getting better now, but this James feels better.

Before I forget...is the WTP Dratini? I really can't think of any other KANTO Poke that fits the description.

I'm curious as how you're going to portray Misty. Honestly, I always found her annoying-but in a sisterly way. And sometimes that 'nagging girlfriend' way.

Also, you said you're going to avoid filler...but...will you avoid guns?! I'm sorry, I have to ask because I remember seeing a (banned) episode where a gun was pointed at Ash at point blank range!

* * *

**My Reply: Thank YOU! :D James has always been one of my favorite silly villain characters, but I felt that in this story, a silly Team Rocket has little place in a realistic sense, so I took a tiny bit of my own psycho-murderer mind and put it into these characters.**

**And YES. Dratini is the answer! XD You win an internet!**

**Haha, I know we kinda got the bistitch side of Misty this episode, but trust me, the character will be MUCH more likable once I'm done with her!**

**And NO. I have ZERO, NADA, ZIPPO, ZILCH intention to put guns in this, sorry, but guns are for CoD, not Pokemon, I apologize if that disappoints...**

**Then again, I may change my mind, never know with me, I'm nutty.**

* * *

**RickyPWhoWrites Writes: **Very good job, I love this idea and will be following. WTP is Dratini. And to answer the question "Jim Gai" or any of the gym guides have appeared in the anime.

**My Reply: Thanks Ricky, and we have a second winner today! :D And they have? Awesome! Gotta rewatch it, see if I can pick them out!**

* * *

**iwish328 Writes: **Dratini

**My Reply:... Yes. That is correct. **

**Now, I'm not directing this at you, or anyone in particular, but speaking from a writers perspective. **

**One-word reviews are INFURIATING. I think a good handful of authors will agree, we see that email, hoping for some nice review and feedback so we can improve and we get some ponytashit like this... It's disheartening.  
I know, iwish was just responding to 'Who's That Pokemon?', and it was in context, and that's fine... But please, all future reviewers, PLEASE put at least ONE full sentence in it! Don't leave a man hanging...  
FYI: This is the LAST one-word review I'll ever reply to, any more will just be disregarded.**

* * *

**THANK YOU, AND GOOD DAY SIR!**

**-TheCrobatMan**


	9. Red, Yellow and the Green!

**Episode 9: Red, Yellow, and the Green!**

"So I caught this Snorlax, but its too strong for me to use right now, is there any way I can leave it with you Professor?" Red asked, once again in a videophone in the Pokemon Center.

"Of course, take out your Pokedex and Snorlax's Pokeball." Said the Professor, smiling.  
"Kay..." Red did as he was told.

"Now, there should be a little plug below the screen, insert the top of your Pokedex into it.  
Red obeyed, and the Pokedex clicked.  
"Now open the Pokedex screen, and select Snorlax."  
Having done this, Red's Pokeball disappeared from his hand in a flash of Blue light.

"What the-?" Oak was now holding Snorlax's Pokeball, the Pokedex had teleported it to the laboratory.

"That's it, do this whenever you need to send a Pokemon back or if you want to bring one to your location... But remember, Trainers can only legally carry six Pokemon at a time."

"I'll remember, see ya Professor." Red set the phone down and walked away.  
"So now you've got no usable Pokemon..." Brock said, sharing Red's disappointment.  
"Yeah.."  
"S'cuse me, did you say you don't have any Pokemon?"

Red and Brock turned to see a boy about Red's age... In fact he looked a lot like Red, though with brown hair, brown eyes, and a yellow hat... Of the same brand no less. He wore baggier jeans, and his jacket was blue and partially zipped up, with long blue sleeves.

Though he did share the same hairstyle from under the hat... From afar, they could be mistaken as related.

"Uh... yeah... Who're you?" Asked Red, walking up to him.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, my name's Richie, but I've had the nickname 'Yellow' for a long time." He said putting his hand out, Red shook it, "Cool, my name's Red, and this is Brock."  
"'Sup."

"Well like I said, I overheard you had no Pokemon left, yet you've beaten the first gym leader haven't you?" Yellow asked, adjusting his hat's brim.  
"Well yeah... My Pikachu's sick, and I have no others with me."

"I think I can help! C'mon!" Yellow gestured for Red to follow him.  
"I think I'll stay here Red, go on." Brock said, sitting down.  
"Why?" Both young trainers asked, then they looked up and saw the reason... Brock was staring at a young Pokemon Center nurse, obviously lovestruck.

"I get it, c'mon Yellow..." The two of them laughed and walked out as Brock began flirting with her.

_**(Insert theme music here.)**_

Red followed Yellow outside of Cerulean city, to a forest on the outskirts of town.

"C'mon, this is awesome..." Yellow said, rushing in, the Pokemon-less Red following closely behind.  
"So what exactly are we doing?"

Yellow didn't answer, instead stopping in front of a rock as soon as they were deep enough in the forest.

"Check it out..." Yellow said, shoving the rock with little effort.

The Rock moved out of the way, revealing a hole in the ground, which lead into a dark tunnel.

"No way..." Red said, staring down the large hole.

"Follow me!" Yellow said jumping down the hole, Red hesitated for a moment, and followed Yellow into the dark tunnel.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon center, Brock sat with Pikachu in his lap, scratching the Pokemon's ears as it slept. He was making a conversation with the young trainee nurse, she was about 17, and looked just like almost every other Nurse... Her name was Joy. Her hair was red, almost Pink, tied into two ponytails as most Nurses did, but her left one hung significantly lower than the other. Her face was very pretty, blue eyes and a very fair complexion.

"So how exactly do Pokemon center machines work?" Asked Brock, inquiring as to the machines that the nurses used to energize Pokemon that faint but aren't hurt in any other way.

"Well, its kinda complicated..." She replied thoughtfully, "I got time." Brock said... Smooth as ice.

"The Pokeball has the virtual reality in it, as you know... And the machine sends kind of a volt of electricity through it, making it glow for a bit... I've never been in a Pokeball, but I think the Pokemon is healed through the volt somehow."  
Brock raised his eyebrows, and shook his head, "So the volt-" The center's door flew open, Misty and Jim Gai ran in, recognizing Brock, she ran over to him."  
"Brock, I'm so glad I found you..." She said, looking panicked and out of breath.  
"Misty? What's the matter?" Brock said, handing Pikachu to Joy.

"It's those Team-whatstheirnames! They're taking the Pokemon out of the river!

Brock scowled and got up, "I'll be back, hang onto Pikachu for me Joy..." He said, she nodded and held the sleeping Pokemon.

The two gym leaders ran out, looking down beneath the bridge in Cerulean, the Team Rocket thugs were using electric-type Pokemon to fry the water, and scooping the unconscious Pokemon out of the water.

Brock furrowed his Brow and drew out a Pokeball.

* * *

The cave was dark, Red could only follow his companion by listening to his footsteps, ducking so as not to hit the low ceiling.  
"Here we go..." Yellow tossed a Pokeball in the air, a familiar sound coming out of the Pokemon from inside.  
"Pika!"

"Sparky, use flash!"

A bright light shown off the Small Pokemon that had been released, it was a Pikachu, like Red's.

"Hey, a Pikachu!" Red exclaimed, seeing his new friend's glowing Pokemon.  
Yellow smiled as they continued to walk, Sparky, as Yellow had nicknamed it, lit the way.

"Yeah, caught it in Viridian Forest, little guy just followed me around until I challenged it to a battle."

Red smiled as the cheerful Pikachu walked ahead of them.

"I got my Pikachu from Professor Oak... Wonder how it's doing." Red responded somberly, walking next to Yellow.

"Wait, Oak gives out Pikachu now?" Yellow asked, tilting his head in question.

"Not exactly..." Red smiled, remembering how he had picked the obstinate Pikachu over the three obedient starter Pokemon.  
"We're gonna be walking a while, tell me about it!" He said cheerfully, Sparky agreed, smiling and listening as well.

Red looked up as they walked, and began talking.  
"When I started my journey a few days ago, I went to Professor Oak's lab, like most new trainers I was excited to get my first Pokemon. Looking back now, I wonder if I might've been a little obsessed with it. Anyway, when I got there, the Professor showed me Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Each standing on the table ready to go... Not that I didn't like them, in fact, they were about the coolest things I had ever seen!

But then I asked the Professor about a fourth Pokemon he had told me about.

That's when I first met Pikachu.

It sat in that corner, away from the other Pokemon, heck it acted like it didn't want anything to do with others, or being trained for that matter.  
Oak said it didn't like Pokeballs, and that's why it was so upset... I never put much thought into it, I never wanted to put my first Pokemon in a ball anyway! I said so and Pikachu suddenly changed its mood, and wanted me to take it! It was kind of aggressive about it too..." Red smiled, reminiscing about how the stubborn Pikachu had climbed up onto him as soon as it found out it wasn't going in a ball.

"So Pikachu and I set off, we've had our share of wins and losses, and even though we've only known each other a few days... I think we'll be friends for a long time."

Yellow smiled into space, thinking about Red's story.

"I know it sounds corny but..." Red began, trying to regain a two-sided conversation.

"No way! I like it!" He said excitedly, giving Red a good feeling of relief.  
Yellow continued, "I got my first Pokemon from Professor Oak too, but I got it a few weeks ago. And how you described your relationship with Pikachu is exactly how I feel about Zippo, My Charmander!"  
Red grinned at him finding a kindred spirit was always a good feeling, but at the same time he felt a little heartache.  
"That's why I'm worried about it, Pikachu's never been hurt this bad before... I just hope he'll be okay."

* * *

**WTP?!**

**In the rocky mountains where these Pokemon live the flames on their tails shine like stars at night. They protect their previous evolution from harm against the Rock-Type Pokemon in their habitat, and await their day of evolution when they'll fly to the higher areas of the mountain to train.**

* * *

Onix roared as it slammed all of the Rockets' tiny Pokemon into the river, Brock giving it sharp and precise orders, allowing it to follow without doubt or hesitation.  
Misty helped as well, with the assistance of the local police officer and his young trainee.

"Starmie! Use Psychic!" The purple star-like Pokemon shot a violet beam across the river, and as Onix sent the Pokemon into the River, the psychic wall kept them from the water and fainted them.

"Tentacruel, wrap those thugs!" Ordered the Officer, whose large Jellyfish Pokemon was wrapping its many tendrils around the mass Pokemon theives and bringing them up onto the bridge.  
Brock and Misty's efforts were rewarded, returning the water-type Pokemon to the River and confiscating the Rockets' Pokeballs.  
"What were you doing? Were you trying to get caught?" Interrogated the adult officer to the leader of the Rocket group.

He didn't respond, though the fear in his eyes was evident. The policeman holding him by his shirt was large, intimidating and angry.  
"Answer me boy, or I'll add 'Failure to Cooperate' to your charges!"

"Alright, alright, I'll talk!" He said, the cop throwing him down, his handcuffs clearing some skin from his wrists.

The two teen Gym Leaders walked up too, Misty slapped the Rocket across the face, leaving a deep, red hand-shaped print in his pale cheek.  
"I hope you're proud of yourself you creep!" She yelled at him, if looks could kill, the one she was giving him would turn him into worm food faster than you could blink.  
Brock held Misty back, she backed off, but only to glare fiercely at the Pokemon thieves.

"What was the point of this little scheme? You know there's no way you could get away with it."

The black-uniformed Rocket's attitude changed, he looked up at the cop and the two teens.  
"You'll know in about three seconds..."

Puzzled, they were about to examine him further when in a bright flash of light, the weather had changed drastically.  
"Theeeere we go.." The Rocket sneered, dropping one of his smoke bombs and letting the entire mob get away as Brock and Misty looked up, the clouds in the sky were darkening, lighting striking, and deafening thunder.  
"What in the world?" Asked Misty, looking up at the impending storm, "There's not supposed to be rain for days!"  
"This can't be any normal storm... We need to get inside, fast." The Police officer said, ushering his young girl trainee and the two teenagers away from the river and toward the Pokemon center.

When they made it inside, the Pokemon Center was crowded, hundreds of trainers stood at the counter, overwhelming the nurse with hurt Pokemon, complaints and just plain ol' chaos.  
"What's going on?" Misty thought out loud as Brock led the way, they had split from the Cop and were headed toward Joy and Pikachu, still sleeping soundly.  
"Joy, what's going on?" Brock asked, the young nurse was obviously stressed out beyond words, ignoring Brock's question as she and her superior nurse took responded to the hundreds of trainers talking to them.  
Misty shook her head and sat down, thinking about what to do, the town was never in this much chaos, she thought, 'If only I could...' Misty then scowled and stood up, climbing up onto the center's desk.  
"Everyone, QUIEEETT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and in that instant there was not a single sound to be heard, and she continued, smiling sweetly, "Now, you're probably all wondering about the storm, it's unexpected, and I won't lie to you, it can't be natural. But I'm going to tell you all now that Panicking will do us NO good! Everyone please just organize yourselves and tell us ONE. AT. A. TIME. What your problem is, and we'll let you know what to do. Brock, Nurse Alice, Nurse Joy, and I are gonna line up behind this counter, and YOU with the problem are gonna stand in line PATIENTLY and tell us what we can do for you. Thank you!" Misty finished, leaving the crowd, the nurses, and Brock in awe.

As she stated, the plan went accordingly and swiftly.. Flowing like an easy river.

Afterwards, the people having received answers to their questions had returned to their homes, and the Pokemon center was once again empty.  
"Alright... So what do we know?" Misty asked, sitting on the desk next to Nurse Joy. Brock and the Senior Nurse, Alice was her name, stood with clipboards.  
"From what the people are saying, the storm's affecting their Pokemon, electric-types specifically, it's making them... Short out." Brock said, referring to the notes they had taken.  
"Anything else?" Asked Nurse Joy.  
"Yeah, a lot of People's Pokemon were taken by those Rocket thugs, but thanks to that Cop that was with us, we got all their Pokemon back." Misty responded... When from seemingly nowhere, there was a light tug on Misty's hand. The redhead turned around to see a little girl in a blue nightgown.  
"Um... Excuse me Miss Misty... I wanted to know.. Um.." She said, a little shy, the group looked on as Misty got off the counter and knelt down to eye-level with the girl.

"What do you need sweetie?" She asked, in a tone that wouldn't suggest she was even the same person as she was a few hours ago.  
"..M..My Horsea was stolen by those bad men.. I was wondering if it might be here..." She sniffed in sadness at her missing Pokemon. Misty stood straight up.  
"C'mon to the back, we still have a few Pokeballs back here, lets see if we can find it." Misty led the little girl to the back room, the others followed.  
"Here's all we have, recognize-?" Misty started, the little girl jumped on the first Pokeball she saw and threw it, out popped a blue seahorse Pokemon. Recognizing the little girl, it flew down and hugged her... Or rather she hugged it, it didn't have arms.  
"This it honey?" Misty asked, petting the Horsea, which was happily nuzzling the little girl.  
"Yes! Yes yes! Thank you Misty!" She said, hugging the gym leader's long bare legs and hurrying out of the Pokemon center with Horsea.

Misty put her hands on her hips and smiled as she left, then caught the glances of Brock and the Nurses.  
"What?"

Their expressions were a bit accusatory... Smug accusatory.

Misty had built her reputation around being a tomboy, hot-headed, tempermental and tough as nails. No one had ever seen that side of her before now, and now she was stabbing herself mentally for not being more nonchalant.  
"Quit looking at me like a Slowpoke and lets get back to business!" She snapped, walking past them back into the Center's main counter.  
Misty was going to sit down when she noticed something was amiss, and then she realized, her hair standing on end.  
"Where's Pikachu?!"

* * *

After a good amount of time, Red, Yellow and Sparky had made it outside the cave to be greeted with a huge, dark forest-green field, filled with floating spores that gave the place an eerie glow.  
"Welcome to the Venusauric Grove!" Yellow said, letting Sparky put down its flash and sit on his shoulder.  
Red stood in awe as he saw dozens of the Pokemon Venusaur on the ground below, along with hundreds of Ivysaur and Thousands of Bulbasaur, some sleeping, some playing, some even evolving before his eyes.  
"Is this where Professor Oak gets his Bulbasaur?" Red said, walking next to his companion as they went down into the field.  
"Well kinda, Professor Oak's Venusaur lives here now, and he gets Bulbasaur eggs."

"Professor Oak has a Venusaur?!" Red asked excitedly, looking around.  
"Yeah, he let it live here when he retired. He comes to visit, and when he does, there's always a new Bulbasaur egg for 'im.'

The two boys walked through the throng of Grass Starter Pokemon. Red was surprised they were so calm about a couple of humans walking into their place... But then he remembered that Venusaur tend to be very calm creatures unless provoked.  
"Look at 'em all! Do they all live here?"  
"Well, at least in Kanto, can't get one anywhere else but here." Yellow said, walking up to the biggest Venusaur in the grove and giving it a pet on the forehead.  
"Hey Venusaur, how's it goin'? It's me, Yellow." Said the boy, the large Venusaur, obviously the one Oak had trained as a child, responded with a friendly nudge and a low rumbling growl.  
"My friend here needs a new partner, are any of the Bulbasaur ready for travel here?"

Venusaur stood up, a vine from its large blooming flower extending in a westward direction to a group of Bulbasaur.

"Venusaur says ya can take your pick of one of those!" Yellow said to Red, pointing to the Bulbasaur.  
"Really? How do you know? Do you speak Venusaur?" Asked Red skeptically, not in the mood to be attacked by wild Pokemon right then.  
"Nah, I've done this a lot of times though, go on."  
Red shrugged and walked over to the Bulbasaur, who were playing with each other in the grass as baby Pokemon often do. It was difficult to make a decision... Until Red lifted his gaze and saw one Bulbasaur standing outside the rest. It was tiny, very, very small compared to its companions. It stood silently, watching the cave entrance as if it had a story to tell.

Red knelt down near it, it took notice, but didn't shift its gaze.

"What's up Bulbasaur? Lookin' at something?" Red tried to follow its gaze.  
"Bulba." It responded, its voice a bit higher than the others, but that was to be expected given its relatively small size.  
"Why are you all alone? Wouldn't you rather be playing with the other Bulbasaur?"

Bulbasaur shook its head, still staring at the entrance intently.  
Red sat next to it and watched the entrance too, "Mind if I join ya?" He asked, scooting close to the plant pokemon.  
Now it was the Pokemon's turn to be confused, it tilted its head, shifting its gaze to Red for the first time.  
"Bulba? Bulbasaur?" It said in a questioning tone, "Are you asking why I'd wanna sit here with you?" Red responded with a smile, to which the tiny Bulbasaur nodded.

"Well, why not? Everyone needs a friend." Red said, smiling at the Bulbasaur, which acted as if kindness was foreign to it... Then it smiled and crawled into Red's lap, returning its gaze to the cave entrance, in moments, night had fallen, and suddenly it was made clear to Red and Yellow (Who was sitting on Oak's Venusaur's head, watching Red.) Why Bulbasaur watched the cave so intently. As the full moon came out, beautiful white light filled the cave. The stalactites and stalagmites were full of moonstone, which shone in a bright, beautiful light when lunar light struck it.  
"Is this what you were waiting for?" Red asked the Pokemon in his lap. Bulbasaur nodded happily and watched the glimmering lights for several minutes. Red looked around and saw that all of the other Pokemon were completely oblivious to what was going on here, none of them stopped to look... Except this Bulbasaur.  
"Hey Bulbasaur, I was wondering, do you wanna travel with me?"  
Bulbasaur looked back up at Red, a questioning look on its face.  
"It's just that, I know I'll be going all over when I leave here, and I'll see lots of cool and beautiful stuff like this... Wanna see it too?" Asked Red one more time, holding a Pokeball with a smile on his face.  
Bulbasaur hesitated, looking around at the other Pokemon, at the grove, and then once more at the lights in the cave... Then it closed its eyes and smiled.  
"Bulba!"  
"You will?"

"Saur." Bulbasaur nodded and rammed itself into the Pokeball's button. It didn't even shake once before it clicked, and Bulbasaur was caught.  
"So you're taking the little guy huh?" Yellow said as Red opened his Pokedex to check Bulbasaur's information.

_"Pokemon 001: Bulbasaur has been caught. All data on physicality, behavior and power has been recorded._

_#001 Bulbasaur_

_1'00"_

_3.4Lbs_

_Physical Attributes: High Power Potential_

_Nature: Lonely_

_Known Attacks:_

_-Tackle_

_-Vine Whip_

_-Razor Leaf_

_-Sleep Powder_

_Current ability Level: 13_

_Status: Full Health "_

Yellow took Red out of the cave, once again, they were in the forest on the outskirts of Cerulean City.  
"Thanks for taking me down there Richie, I've always wanted a Bulbasaur." Said Red, shaking his Companion's hand.  
"No Red, thank you."  
"For what?" Red asked, confusion in his tone.  
"For reminding me how lucky I am to have such amazing friends and partners. For teachin' me that power isn't what makes a Pokemon great, it's the bond you have with it that makes it better than strong. It makes it your friend."  
"Pika!" Sparky agreed, riding on its trainer's back.  
Red pondered that for a second wondering how exactly that the kid in the yellow cap could have gotten that from him convincing the runt Bulbasaur to follow him, then smiled and waved as his new friend walked off into the forest, disappearing from view.

As soon as Yellow was gone, Red turned and a sight caught him that chilled his bones. There was a massive black cloud over Cerulean City, letting loose thunderbolts in rapid succession.

Red took off toward it as fast as his legs could carry him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Holy Rapidash Crap that was a long episode... But what do you think?**  
**Lets go over what happened here:**  
**-Red met a fellow Pokedex Trainer**

**-Brock and Misty almost prevented a Rocket Scheme**

**-Misty Character Development**

**-Red Character Development**

**-Yellow Character D!**

**-Pikachu's gone missing!**

**-Red now has a Pokemon a bit more his level, Bulbasaur!**  
**-And an electrical storm is being caused by god-knows what!**

**Phoo, lots happened in this one, just recapping for those who got lost!**

**Here's the mail, it never fails, makes me wanna wag my tail, when it comes I wanna wail; "MAAAAAIIILL" (If you get the early-childhood reference, you win the internet.) :**

**Steelrush Writes:**

Sorry for the late review...once again. I had family matters to attend to, so that's why I haven't been on and reviewed when I should have. :P

First, I'd like to point out a perk at the beginning (though this would seem minor to some), the "insert your theme here" part is a good trait. I choose to think that because Pokemon fans, even ones who were around since the original series have favorite openings from all eras (Generation II, AG, DP, and beyond).

Now, as for the other features of chapter 8, I liked seeing Lt. Surge (my favorite Kanto gym leader) and also was surprised at how his Pokemon healed Pikachu.

That's a good trait that displays some originality, because I haven't seen that in any of the fics I've read so far.

As for the WTP, it's Farfetch'd (the riddle is self-explanatory).

I also noticed that Red was exhibiting a trait that Ash frequently displayed (throughout the anime) when he was talking to Brock about challenging Misty, which is the somewhat arrogant "know-it-all" belief that training requires little effort (and he can win any battle easily).

In this case he thought he could get Snorlax to obey him, despite not having enough badges.

Also, I think it was a good decision to have Nurse Joy give an explanation of what goes on inside of the pokeballs when Pokemon are in there.

I'm not sure if the games or the anime explained this, and even if it was given, I'm sure it was probably crappy in comparison to what you, me, and pretty much anyone else in the fanbase could provide.

Ah, the gym leader of Cerulean City, battling her was always easy for me in the games, and especially now (in the BW 2 world tournament) with one of my two signature Pokemon, which is the grass-type known as Serperior (he totally kicks ass all the time, even against fire-types).

As for Red's battle against Misty...I understand why he rejected the badge, and though I'm not arguing with the decision, I'm going to say I was a bit disappointed at not seeing him get it.

So, overall this was a fun chapter to read, and I am now VERY hyped for the next one. I also would like to point out that the formatting was excellent.

The paragraphs were spaced out neatly, making this very easy to read, and the ones with limited sight range would appreciate this too.

Crobatman, you're making this story live up to the summary, and definitely to the title. With each chapter I read, you're honestly making the title of this story seem like far less of an opinion, and much more like a fact.

If the story keeps going on this excellently, and if THIS was how the anime happened, there's a very high chance that the anime would be as universally accepted as Star Wars (if not more).

This has got to be one of the finest examples of Pokemon storytelling yet, and I'm quite sure that others agree with me too.

What you've done here is made the writers of the Pokemon anime (who are responsible for the shitty reception) look as intelligent as the guys who talk with completely unintelligible and purely incoherent internet slang, and even more lazy than a person who wants to be chauffeured to their neighbor's house.

This is one of the reasons why I thank you for writing this story, and it also brings another question to mind; will Tracey make an appearance, and if so, what role will he play?

Anyway, update when possible-

**My Reply:**

**No worries man, I don't have an expiration date! :D**

**Heck, my favorite theme is a tie between the First Movie Theme Remix and the Advanced Battle Theme, so I decided to let you people decide!**

**Lt Surge was my favorite too, mostly cause Raichu's my second favorite Electric-type, and I decided to turn him into a 'gentle giant' of sorts in this, give him a better personality than the arrogant jerk he was initially in the anime.**

**And yes, 'tis Farfetch'd... In case you didn't notice, I made that one a LOT easier... Sue me, people weren't getting it right often enough.**

**As for the Pokeball thing... I totally made that up cause it made sense in my head, think of it as me sharing my theory on how they work.**

**And Red can't get this badge conventionally now, I have bigger plans for miss Misty than just a one-time gym leader, stay tuned!**

**Thank you for the complimentary comment!**

**And yes, Tracey will show up... Granted, he'll be much different than he is in the anime, but Imma do that to everyone pretty much. ^_^'**

**Will do!**

* * *

**Jac Bandit Writes:**

True, true. Guns don't belong here...but ducks with swords totally due! Farfetch'd for the win! XD I hope Red catches one, even if I doubt that happening. T.T (I could totally see a Rocket pointing a gun at somebody, LOL)

Wow, Red was pretty mature about that. If it was me, personally, I would NEVER have done that! XDD Even if Snorlax didn't obey. :P But hey, that's me. I'm not as mature as Red is. Kudos for you, Red.

Wow...feel bad for Misty. I wonder who made her cry...10 Poke says it was Gary...somehow.

**My Reply: **

**Heck yeah, Farfetch'd needs to be relevant again! EVOLVE HIM GENERATION VI! And I just may have Red catch one, ya never know!**

**I just put how I'd do it... Heck, if I won by a fluke, I'd do what I had Red do... Probably. I'd wanna earn that stupid badge!**

**And we'll find out about Misty's ex-boyfriend soon, not this episode obviously, but next episode likely!**

* * *

**RickyPWhoWrites Writes: **

Good chapter, the answer is Farfetch'd.

**My Reply: You WIN. Now WRITE A BETTER REVIEW BOY. XDLOL**

* * *

**Well that's it, this weeks winners for WTP:**

**Steelrush, Jac Bandit, RickyPWhoWrites and iwish328!**

**See ya next week! (Sorry it's late!)**

**Just keep Catchin' 'Em all!**

**-The Crobatman**


	10. Thunderstorm

Episode 10: Thunderstorm

The clouds only grew darker as red sped down the path amd through the Cerulean City gates, the thunder growing louder the further he ran into the City.  
Red burst into the Pokemon Center, out of breath and just in time, as the storm had finally let through a cloudburst of furious rainfall.  
"Brock? You here?" Red called into he nearly empty building.  
Brock stuck his head up from under the front desk.  
"Red! You made it!" Brock exclaimed, jumping over the desk.  
"Well yeah, no stupid storm's gonna get to, me... Where's Pikachu?"  
Just then, Misty and the Nurses came out of the back room.  
"Brock, did you find Pikachu? We can't find it any-... Woops." Misty stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Red had returned... And was about to ask an inevitable question...

* * *

(Your theme here)

* * *

"Pikachu's gone?"

The air was tense in the Pokémon Center, Red stared each of his friends incredulously, as if questioning them just through eye contact. It fairly obvious he was angry, though justifiably so, Pikachu was his first Pokémon, and the people he had trusted to keep it safe had somehow allowed it to disappear.

"Red, I can explain..." Brock attempted to calm his companion down, but Misty cut in front of him, "I'm sorry! I was holding it for Brock after Team Rocket showed up and in all the chaos afterwards I lost track of it and-"

Red stopped the girl's rushed explanation, "Team Rocket? Say no more." He reassured them, in his head, if they were involved, things could be much, much worse.

Red turned to leave into the torrential downpour outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" inquired Brock as he and Misty stopped Red in his tracks, "I'm gonna find Pikachu." He said, pushing past them and opening the door.

"You don't know where it is! And in this weather-." Misty attempted to reason with the young trainer, but he had ignored it and was already in the storm.

The rain soaked Red's body as he sprinted through the city, he knew where he was going, he had noticed a thicker area of the storm, where it seemed the most lightning was being sent out.

Thankfully the Brim of his cap prevented the soaking rain from hitting his eyes.

He made it to the outside area of the storm's center. The lightning struck often as he ran, too often to be an average storm, and with more lighting striking one place than anywhere else, it was almost like a flashing beacon. Red figured if there was any place to start looking, it was there.

Once he was close enough, he saw that where he was going was actually the Power Plant of Cerulean City, not only that, but the front door was being guarded by... Who else? Team Rocket Grunts.

Red rolled his eyes and hid behind a bush, doing his best to remain unseen.

"What's up with this weather? I get the lightning, but why the Rain?" One of the thugs said to the other, they were keeping dry under the canopy over the doors.

"Eh, nature's weird."

"Right, right, so what about this Pokémon the boss wants to get?"

"Heard its like, an electrical bird, can fry a whole city with just a flap of its wings."

"You're making that up."

"No lie dude, it's supposed to be super-powerfu-ACK!"  
Both Team Rocket members were suddenly strung up by their ankles by green vines.

"Nice work Bulbasaur, keep that vine whip up."  
Red smiled at his new grass-type Pokémon as it held the Rockets in the aforementioned manner, the vines stretching from its Back-Bulb.

"Alright, you creeps, what are you up to?" Questioned Red to the Rockets.

"Let us down so we can kick your a-agh!"  
Bulbasaur gave a pull of its vines, jerking the men up and letting them down.

"Answer the question or you're gonna lose your feet!" Red threatened, glaring at the smarter of the two grunts.

"Fine, I'll talk, I'll talk!"

Red had Bulbasaur let the men down, and they sang like Birds.

"Jessie and James are inside ramping up the Power, attracting electric-type Pokémon."

"Why?"

"I guess the boss told 'em to try and attract a Zapdos!"

"Thanks." Red said before Bulbasaur launched two vines at them, wrapping them up and immobilizing them.

"Nice one Bulbasaur, c'mon!"  
"Bulba!"

* * *

Red and Bulbasaur dashed into the Power Plant, the warmth and dryness of the indoors feeling fantastic to both Pokémon and Trainer alike.

The duo made it past several Rocket grunts, security seemed pretty lax, Red couldn't help but think that these Rockets were awfully cocky to think that no one was coming to stop them.

Finally Red made it to the top floor where the Power Plant's main battery area, and his brow furrowed at the sight of what was in there.

The room was well-lit, and the spinning battery generator was setting of sparks into the insulated glass covering it. Connected to it by an electrical cord was a large cage-like clear box, inside it was more that two-dozen electric-type Pokémon... Including Red's Pikachu.

Near it were the two Team Rocket Agents he had met at Diglett Cave, Jessie and James, watching as the Battery absorbed the natural electricity produced by the Pokémon, obviously hurting and tiring out all of them as they each fainted one by one.

"How long until we can summon that Zapdos Jess?" James asked his female counterpart, who was amping up the energy in the battery, sucking more and more electricity from the electric types.  
"Can't be much longer, Zapdos are drawn to the natural Electricity from Pokémon, soon that lightning-bolt frenzy outside will be a beacon to call it, at which point.  
"We capture it and use it."

Red had heard enough, he had no Idea what a 'Zapdos' was, but it was too powerful to be in the hands of these creeps.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

Hundreds of sharp leaves shot from Bulbasaur's bulb, creating small scratch-like holes in the glass between the Pokémon and freedom.  
"You again!" Jessie yelled, remembering Red from their earlier meeting.

"Yeah, me, now release those Pokémon!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur agreed, holding its vine whip in a battle-ready position.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said excitedly, even as its electricity continued to be siphoned away.

"Alright, you little twit, you're going to regret getting in our way... Ekans, go!" Jessie tossed her Pokémon out, a snake-like creature coiled on the floor, purple scales along its thin, limbless body.

"Bulbasaur, ready?"

"Bulba!"

"James, bump the power to max capacity!" She ordered him as she engaged Red in battle.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip!"

Bulbasaur obeyed, green vines shooting at Ekans.

"Ekans, wrap!"

The Poison-Type Pokémon dodged the vine whip, and wrapped its body around Bulbasaur, squeezing it.  
"Bulba!" It said in pain as it squirmed to free itself.

"Bulbasaur, can ya get free?!" Red asked his bound Pokémon.  
The small creature struggled and writhed, but to no avail.  
"Squeeze it Ekans!"

* * *

While all of this had gone on, James had sent the battery into overload, sucking massive amounts of electricity from the still-awake Pikachu and the three Magneton and Electrode left.

Red got an idea, and facepalmed for not thinking of it before.  
"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur quit struggling and obeyed, sending Razor leaves from inside Ekans' wrap, cutting the snake's skin at close range.

The Poison-type hissed and struggled to maintain its grip of Bulbasaur, which was finally getting itself loose.

"Now wrap it yourself with Vine Whip!" Red ordered, Bulbasaur responded with a loud grunt and wrapped several vines around Ekans.

"Throw it!"

Bulbasaur tossed Ekans into the cracked glass of the electric Pokémon cage, shattering it and fainting Ekans at the same time.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu jumped out of the shattered glass shards and into Red's arms as the other electric-type Pokémon escaped.

"Pikachu!" Red smiled and hugged the small electric type.  
"How do ya feel?"

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Well isn't this heartwarming?" Jessie mocked as she returned her fainted Pokémon.  
"You didn't think you could beat me, did you?" Red asked confidently, Bulbasaur and Pikachu squaring off with the Team Rocket agents.

"Of course not, I thought I could stall you." Jessie smirked and Red's countenance fell.

"It's here, Jess." James said, pointing out the window.

* * *

**(LEGENDARY POKEMON ENTRANCE!)**

Outside the Power Plant, the lightning from the clouds above struck the top of the Power Plant's Lightning Rod in a steady Pillar of Electricity.

"CKKKOORRRAAAAAOOOSSSSS!" A loud screech like the sound of an eagle combined with a clap of thunder filled the air and ears of anyone within a mile.

Red, Jessie and James ran outside, the rain had stopped and had been replaced by nothing but constant lightning strikes.

Then it all stopped as the source of the lightning showed itself.

It was a large Bird, a fierce facial expression on it, narrowed eyes and a long, wicked beak.

Its yellow feathers crackled with electricity as it landed atop the power plant and screeched again, once again loud enough to put the thunderclaps to shame.

* * *

"Yes, it's here... The boss was right, James, deploy it!"

Jessie ordered James, who pulled a black remote controller from his pocket and pressed a button on it. The top of the power plant exploded, Zapdos still atop it. The large Lightning bird was startled by the explosion, it fell into the building, its heavy body caught in the debris.

"What are you doing?!" Red barked as James and Jessie continued to play with the controller, Red was about to snatch it from the two evil teenagers, but his attention was drawn to the destroyed Power Plant roof, which now had about a million bolts of lightning shooting in all directions.

Then the lightning stopped abruptly, and Zapdos flew out of the building, in some kind of obvious pain, it flew down and landed at the side of the team Rocket members.

Red saw something that sent a chill through his spine, Pikachu and Bulbasaur growling.

The Zapdos had been outfitted in some kind of metal skeleton. The arms of it ran up its wings, latching into the major parts of its yellow body, and what it was doing was obvious.

_The Rockets were controlling Zapdos with a remote._

"Why not just use a Poke Ball? Why make it suffer like this?!" Red yelled in rage.

Jessie grimaced, "Suffering is just the means to an end, and our end is to control the entirety of the Kanto region with this and all other Pokémon. How you or they feel about it is irrelevant."

James followed up, "Besides, catching it with a Pokeball would weaken it, to standard 'Pokémon league' level. This way, we can access its full power. "

Zapdos growled, seemingly unable to open its beak, it was shivering, electricity crackling off it as it stared at Red.

"Now you little nuisance, lets have Zapdos here make you a little less... defiant." Jessie sneered, gesturing for James to activate something on his control.

Zapdos' exoskeleton sent a blue electrical charge into, it the Pokémon screeched and sent a massive thunderbolt straight for Red he braced himself for the shock... but in a sudden moment, a massive gray boulder landed in front of Red, negating the electric bolt completely. Red looked up to see the familiar Onix in front of him.  
"Time for round 2."

* * *

Red turned around and smiled when he saw Brock and Misty.  
"You guys followed me?"

"Like we're gonna let you go out into an electrical storm alone." Stated Brock, running up to Red with Misty following closely behind him.

Onix leered on the enraged Zapdos, scowling down at the angry bird.

"You think you can stop a legendary Pokémon? You're in over your heads, kids." Jessie taunted as James sent another shock to Zapdos' system, the bird let out another loud screech and took to the sky.

Brock would have none of that, "Onix, Rock Slide attack!"

The kids below watched as Onix' body glowed, the ground around it flew up, as if being controlled by Onix. The dirt and Grass became Rock, hard, solid and floating. Onix' attack was sent straight toward Zapdos, trampling the massive Pokémon with its multiple hits, knocking it out of the air.

"Starmie! Psychic now!" Misty called out to her Pokémon, which had already flown out near the ailing Zapdos. The psychic attack from Starmie's red center covered Zapdos' body entirely in a violet light.

TO everyone's shock but Misty's, the Psychic attack broke the exoskeletal control device.  
"No... That's... Not POSSIBLE!" James denied loudly, and threw the controller as it exploded in his hand.

Zapdos, tired from its recent attack, landed hard on the ground, free of its bond.  
"Zapdos!" Red ran ahead of his friends with Pikachu, and knelt over Zapdos' body, examining it as it caught its breath.

"Get away from our Zapdos, boy!" Jessie called out, raising a Pokeball. "Time for Plan B."

Red gritted his teeth and stood between Zapdos and Jessie.  
"No! I won't let you!"

"And you can stop us? Let's look at the facts, you're a kid, young and impulsive, weak. And suddenly, just because you have that little yellow Rat you think you're all strong? Pitiful." Jessie rolled her eyes and pressed the white button in the center of the Pokeball, as was the standard with any Pokeball, it grew to baseball-size, though this ball wasn't red and white like the standard Pokeball, it had a black-and yellow design on the top half, while the underside remained solid white.

As The Rockets prepared to re-capture Zapdos, a defiant thunderclap-like screech was heard. Zapdos had recovered and was glaring down at the Rocket Agents.  
"SCCCCHOOOOOOSS!" Jessie and James were caught off their guard, as a massive thunderbolt knocked them off the ground they stood on. Jessie threw the Ultra Ball, unfortunately for her, Zapdos had anticipated it, and destroyed it with a second bolt of lightning.  
The ground was intense as Zapdos reared its head over its attackers.

* * *

In a flash of light, a small, yellow, bipedal fox-like Pokémon appeared between Jessie and James.

The Team Rockets appeared to regain their confidence, and before a second flash of light, James grinned and spoke.

"Another time, maybe." No sooner had he spoke, then he and Jessie had teleported away with the Pokémon, which the Pokedex had identified as an Abra.

Zapdos' fury grew as it was unable to take its vengeance, it took off into the sky, looking back for a moment to thank the children

The sky grew gradually clear as the Storm Pokémon disappeared over the mountains, Until there wasn't a cloud in the air.

"Wow..." Red said, dumbstruck at the power he had witnessed, and to see something very few people had ever actually seen, a legendary Pokémon.

"Where do you think it's going?" Misty asked as she returned Starmie to its ball.

"Hard to say, but I think we can bet it's going to find Team Rocket." Brock replied as he did the same with Onix.

"Why would it do that?" Red asked, turning to Brock as Bulbasaur and Pikachu assumed positions at his shoulder and left foot respectively.

"Pewter City's a mining town, I've lived there for a long time, and according to a legend, Zapdos was the Pokémon whose lightning created the crevice big enough to built the city in. They say it did it because an evil man wanted to take advantage of the power of electric-type Pokémon specifically, this enraged Zapdos to the point where it would attack the man and his followers.?"

Red and Misty's eyes widened, in all recorded history, Pokémon attacks on humans were rare, and to hear about a Pokémon violently attacking a human like that, even one with malevolent intent, was a shock.

"It is just a legend, but it would explain the amount of thunderstones we find in Pewter City's mines."

Red looked down, thinking about it for a moment, what if this wasn't the only time Team Rocket will try something like this, and ... Red shook his head and suggested they return to Cerulean City and explain what had happened to the people.

* * *

Several Hours later, after Red, Brock and Misty had explained the city that the Organization Team Rocket was behind the unexplainable events, Cerulean City had become internally protected from Team Rocket. The police guaranteed that no more members would get past them again, and once again, all was calm in cerulean... Except one thing.

"Alright Misty, I'm ready for it." Red said to Misty as he stood in front of the gym.

"For what?"

Red adjusted the brim of his hat and smiled, "My Rematch."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**MAILBAG TIME!**

**Steelrush writes: **The beginning of this chapter was interesting, particularly trainers being able to send their Pokemon to Professor Oak's lab remotely through the video phone. A good compensation for the lack of PC storage in the anime's world.

As for the legality of a trainer's Pokemon limit, that's a little lame but understandable. As a matter of fact, that's been the rule since 1996. And I see Brock's got the same love-sickness he has in the anime as he does in this story.

So Richie is going by the alias 'Yellow' is he? Are you basing some of this off the manga too?

As for the WTP, I think it's Charmeleon.

I haven't seen the episode where Ash got Bulbasaur for years, but chances are that this chapter is better than the episode itself. I do however, recall that Ash got Bulbasaur to come with him by having a battle with it.

However, I like how Red caught his better than how Ash obtained his own Bulbasaur.

Now, what exactly did Team Rocket do? I'm sure that they are behind this thunderstorm, but how did they cause it?

Also, where'd Pikachu go?

Another thing I liked was Misty's change in behavior. Although I recall seeing a nice side to her in the anime.

So, who's the person who made Misty cry, and did this person happen to be a boyfriend who broke up with her?

A good trait about this episode happened to be the length, which can be satisfactory to some who just can't wait for the next chapter.

One other thing I find funny is that, despite the completely obvious differences between this and the anime, the story still has a touch of nostalgia, even though all of the episodes have been completely different from the TV series.

Something tells me I'm going to definitely enjoy the future episodes. Update when possible-

**My Reply: **

**Wanted to explain that, just felt like Ash just not having his Pokemon was a little lame, and hey, why not send 'em to Oak for research? Same deal with the legal limit, I mean, folks have to set rules on that kind of stuff, or battles would go on FOREVER! IMagine, running into youngster Joey and facing FORTY Rattata? I'd quit before I got started!**

**And as usual, you got this WTP Correct! **

**All will be revealed with misty next episode, promise!**

**P.s, YES. I am basing this off all three major Pokemon mediums. Anime, Manga, Games.**

* * *

**Jac Bandit Writes: **Wow...for a while, the WTP really had me stumped. Jac's gonna go on a limb and guess Charmeleon. *Shrug*

LOL, Misty's a softy! :P I also like how all the nurses AREN'T called Joy. But...will we ever see Joy again?! Will Brock X Joy happen?!

Cool, you put Yellow in this! I like how you wrote how Ash got Bulbasaur, especially the Lonely Nature. That fits Ash's Bulbasaur. Is he gonna use Dig and Whirlwind in this story like in the show! XD

**My Reply: Lucky guess my friend! **

**And yeah... Like I may have stated before, I thought that was lazy and uncreative... ALL the nurses will have their own names, but we'll be seeing more of Joy here in the future!**

**And NO. XD I like to keep things canon for all mediums, so Red's Pokemon wont be using moves they CAN'T LEARN!**

* * *

**See you all next week! **

**Gotta Catch 'Em All!  
-The Crobatman**


End file.
